The Game: Part II
by Europe28
Summary: Lupus and Chelsea's boat sinks into the sea, leaving them and another family of survivors on an island, where they begin to start a life, but their father's legacy is following them, and he's not the only one. Alisa/Lupus Chelsea/Mark Natalie/Pierre
1. Shipwrecked

Lupus groaned painfully as he lent over the edge of the ship for the fourth time that day.

Chelsea spared him a glance before turning back to the girl she had been talking too. The two of them had got to know everyone on the ship. Especially one family, Taro, Natalie, Elliot and Felicia.

Natalie was the girl Chelsea was talking to now. Lupus sighed, thirteen years since he had set foot on a farm. Thirteen years since the death of his parents and now here he was setting off to some new place to run a farm. He laughed lightly to himself.

"What's the joke?" Elliot appeared also looking rather green in the face.

"It's nothing," Lupus smiled. "They say we should arrive in a few days."

"Finally," Elliot grinned, calling over the news to his sister. Natalie turned to him with a puzzled look on her face. "But grandfather says we should be arriving today."

Elliot sighed and Lupus agreed with him. Natalie put to much into what her grandfather told her. Natalie glared at her brother. "He's usually very accurate," Natalie turned to Chelsea for help and Lupus knew his twin didn't believe it possible. Being a top class logic student but she couldn't admit that in front of Elliot and Lupus. "You never know," was all she said.

There was an awkward silence. "The moon's very pretty tonight" Lupus pointed out, trying to break the tension.

"Yes," Chelsea agreed looking up. "But that isn't," she pointed at the dark clouds in the distance. Elliot groaned. "So much for a clear night," he sighed flicking a wave over his shoulder as he moved below deck. He was soon followed by Chelsea and Natalie.

Lupus rested his chin on his hands and looking out over the lapping water. The day his father had vanished the whole village and local town had been in uproar. People had searched everywhere. They'd found the Gourmet's body but not his father's. When they were kids he and Chelsea used to like to believe he was alive and well, out there somewhere. But as the years trailed on Lupus lost his belief and grew tired of waiting for a father who was never going to come back.

He felt a drop of rain strike his cheek. The distant storm had finally arrived. Without a word he turned towards to steps leading to the lower deck, deciding it best to follow his sister and friends below deck.

"Lupus!" Lupus faintly heard his sisters scream in his sleep. The boat rocked violently back and fourth sending passengers and possessions all over the deck. The unresisting waves beat again and again at the side of the boat. Lupus opened his eyes slowly, just in time for his bedside cabinet to slam hard against his forehead once again he was thrown into darkness.

"Hello?" Lupus felt someone shake him awake. The faint taste of sand and sea water stung his mouth. "Where am I?" He asked slowly, feeling a little ridiculous.

"No idea," a familiar voice replied. Taro and Felicia peered over him. "Where's Chelsea!?" Lupus sat bolt upright despite Felicia's protests. "She's fine," Taro sighed, pushing him back down to the sandy beach. "Natalie's taking care of her and Elliot's gone to see if he can find anymore survivors."

"What happened?" Lupus formed the words slowly still feeling a little dizzy.

"The storm put a huge hole in her side and the boat sank," Taro shrugged. "Though this island seems nice enough, we set out to make a new start so why not here? There are some old settlements and a farm, which Chelsea had volunteered you for. My family and I will be happy to help."

Lupus breathed in, this was quite a lot to take in moments after you'd woken up after a knock on the head. "But Chelsea's fine. right?" He checked after a pause. "Yes dear," Felicia smiled.

"Good." With that Lupus fainted again.

He woke up on a stiff but quite comfortable bed, rather like the ones they had had on the boat. "You'd better not be making a habit of this passing out thing?" Lupus looked up to see Chelsea coming through the door with Elliot sharing the weight of some more furniture most likely salvaged from the boat.

Work on the farm began almost instantly the next day, with everyone but Chelsea lending a hand. Chelsea instead sketched some of the areas of the island to make a sort of quick map. She had taken note of a large bolder and stream that looked like they headed elsewhere if followed. Felicia had sent notes out to advertise the island and set up a trade route. That way they could sell to the mainland. For the amount of time they'd been there they weren't doing to badly. Chelsea and Lupus wrote back to their friends in Mineral Town and the valley explaining what had happened and assuring them they were safe.


	2. What a day

It wasn't long before other people had begun to hear about this newly populated island, it was hard not to, what with all the crops and food produce being sent over to the mainland. Julia and her mother Mirabelle came first, then Charlie and his dad Chen, finally Eliza and her dad Gannon.

"I wish there were more guys here" Julia sighed. The three girls were spending a well earned rest by the river towards the west of the island. Julia had slipped off her shoes and was paddling her tired feet in the cool water. "I don't" Natalie told her decisively, taking off her own shoes, Julia glared at her and turned to Chelsea, who was sketching a fish she'd seen, under the shelter of one of the farm's trees. Chelsea looked up, she shrugged, "I suppose it would be nice, but we've got guys like Gannon, Eliot, Chen and my brother to help us." Julia groaned, slapping her palm to her forehead,

"I mean like guys, guys. More our age, like your two brothers," she indicated her friends.

"Who'd want to date my brother!?" Chelsea and Natalie asked at the same time,

"Well…" Julia looked a little Uncomfortable, beginning to ring her hands, "your brother's kind of cute" she directed at Natalie, who looked ill. "Cute!?" Julia blushed and nodded.

Chelsea smirked at Natalie behind Julia's back, communicating 'ha-ha she fancies _your_ brother'.

"Haven't you considered that the guys might wish for more girls?" Natalie checked,

"Eliot wouldn't" Julia argued, "he's not like that"

"all guys are like that" Chelsea told her, "besides more people will come, my brother's working at it now."

Chelsea finished her sketch, holding it to the light to examine it properly. "What is it?" Natalie asked,

"A trout" Chelsea smiled, folding her pad shut.

"I wish I'd had a teacher like yours when I was a kid" Julia sighed,

"free of charge too" Natalie put in. Chelsea smiled lightly to herself, as she remembered the valley. "We were all a tightly knit bunch there" she told them, "Mark got free music lessons too, from Jane's mum Lumina.

"Wow" Natalie and Julia sighed, "your parents sure chose a great place to live," Chelsea nodded sadly,

"yes they did." She got to her feet and began heading back towards the farm house.

"Where are you going?" Julia called after her,

"the sun's getting to my head" Chelsea excused, hurrying away. Natalie and Julia exchanged a worried glance. "Did we say something?"

"Chelsea!?" Lupus was surprised when his sister came rushing past him and Elliot towards the house.

Chelsea ignored him, slamming the door behind her, the two boys flinched, then looked at each other.

"Can you cope for a moment?" Lupus asked, getting to his feet,

"sure" Elliot nodded, continuing with the weeding, "I hope she's okay."

Lupus thanked him, before turning to the house himself. Chelsea was crying in her room when he found her. "Chelsea what happened!?" Lupus hurriedly sat down beside her, hugging his twin tightly. "Do you think mum and dad would of liked the fact we moved away?" Chelsea asked through her tears, hugging him back, she felt Lupus flinch and squeeze her tighter. "Mum and dad think everything we do is great remember?" Chelsea pulled out of the hug slowly, wiping her tears away, she smiled.

"_Mum!"_

"_Dad!" The two five year old twins hared into the room, waving sheets of paper above their heads,_

"_Which one's better?" Chelsea demanded, as the two stuck their drawings in front of their parent's noses. Meg paused, blinking slowly at the pictures, stammering. "Anything you two do is great" John smiled suddenly. He was leaning against the back of the wall near the door. Meg smiled thankfully at him. "That's right, I'm sure anything you two can do is equally special."_

"I wish mum and dad were still here" Chelsea sighed, playing with a strand of her hair, Lupus nodded solemnly, then to change the subject he smiled.

"There's just been a wave of new home's requested to Gannon, more people should be moving in soon"

"Julia will like that" Chelsea grinned, cheering up,

"if she does, Eliot wont; he fancies her like mad, it's all Julia this and Julia that" Lupus laughed, Chelsea laughed along with him. "More girls should come too, that'll be nice" Chelsea nodded,

"yeah it will" Lupus smirked, most probably going into the world that Chelsea had told him not to in front of her. She hit him round the back of the head with a pillow. Lupus snapped back into reality,

"I'm just joking" he smiled, giving her a playful shove, "now if your okay I'd better go help the love struck Elliot out with the weeding again." Chelsea laughed and watched him go, then lay back on her bed, maybe it might be nice for some guys to come here.

"Chelsea!" Chelsea sat up hurriedly, Eliza was jumping about outside her window, "me and Charlie found something really cool on the beach!"

"What is it?" Chelsea sat up, leaning out of her window,

"a pirate skeleton" Eliza announced proudly, Chelsea stared wide eyed at her,

"A body!?" She shrieked, leaping out the window and hurrying down the path towards the beach, stumbling slightly. "No a skeleton" Eliza called after her, hurrying behind as fast as her own legs would carry her, but the ten year old was soon far behind Chelsea.

When she arrived at the beach it was to find, Elliot, Taro, Lupus and Charlie already there. "Chelsea!" Lupus snapped trying to stand in the way of her view of the body. "It's really cool!" Charlie told her, trying to tug her round Lupus. Chelsea followed him, glaring at her brother. Just as Eliza had said, it was defiantly a skeleton not a body, could have been centuries old.

"Who is it?" She asked, Elliot shrugged,

"could be anyone, no Id, clothes, or clues of any type"

"well what do we do with it?" Eliza asked, having finally caught up,

"we burry it" Taro told everyone with a nod that finalised it. Lupus and Elliot carefully collected the remains and followed Taro to the field to the east of the island. "Get digging" he told them, once they'd arrived.

Every now and then Elliot and Lupus would look at him out of the pit they were digging and Taro kept shaking his head. "Go deeper, we don't want it coming up again during a storm." Finally when the pit was about 7"0 Taro stopped them. The remains were bundled into the pit and Charlie and Eliza lay a sheet of paper on the top (or rather Eliza did) reading: 'here lies Blackbeard the Pirate'. Everyone laughed when they saw the note, smiling as Eliza huffily placed it on top of the lump of earth.

"So long Blackbeard" Natalie waved, as she, Julia and Chelsea headed back to their homes. The boys had gone out to try out the drinks at the new diner and café. "What a day" Chelsea smiled,

"What a day" the other two agreed.


	3. New friends

Chelsea lay back lazily against the wall of the farm house. Summer was still with them, and the stifling heat made most movement generally impossible.

The boys had gone fishing at the beach, where most of the other inhabitants had gone too. Chelsea would of done the same, but she couldn't stand busy places.

She lifted her head to the sound of a knock on the farm house door, round the other side. "Over here" she called, not getting up.

A boy about her age came round the side of the building, his deep green eyes sparkling in the midday sun. He looked strangely like her brother in fact; although her brother's eyes were a deeper green, and his hair was a darker blond. This boy had almost white hair his hair was so light.

"Does the farmer Lupus live here?" The boy asked, blinking in surprise at finding a girl round the side of the building.

"My brother's out at the moment, you can place any orders with me" Chelsea recited in a bored voice, making it obvious she had been told to inform anyone of this.

"My name's Mark, I'm the new help for around the farm" The boy grinned, recovering from his surprise and smiling at her. There was a look in his eye that Chelsea didn't like about this smile, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Anyway tell your brother I'm here and staying in the new hotel built in E. Town" Mark shrugged, "and if you feel like visiting" he added cheekily. Chelsea stared at him, never had she been treated like this in all her life.

Mark gave her a wave before turning away from the farm. Chelsea felt her face turn red with her annoyance and worried that he might of mistaken it for a blush, that's all she needed.

Chelsea huffily pulled out her sketch pad; she'd taken it upon herself to draw everyone on the island, seen as nobody had a camera that she could borrow, besides; she preferred drawing them anyway.

She pictured Mark's face in her head carefully before letting her pencil trace along the paper.

Chelsea was just finishing as her brother returned, by now the sun had set a little but wouldn't be entirely gone till late at night. For a moment she considered not passing Mark's message onto Lupus, but decided she had no choice after Lupus had leaned over to see what she was drawing.

"Your new help arrived" she told him, sighing heavily with frustration as she did,

"Finally" Lupus grinned, "we could do with more guys around here to help out with the farm"

"I guess do" Chelsea admitted, "did you see anybody else new, while you were down the beach?"

"Yeah" Lupus nodded "There was this girl and a priest guy who came down briefly to thank the goddess for such a nice day and this new guy Denny; he's great at fishing and a really nice guy" Lupus hinted heavily. Chelsea groaned, "please don't try to set me up with people" she told him. Lupus shrugged.

"Sorry about that" he laughed, examining the picture Chelsea had drawn of Mark again. "He looks a little bit like me" Lupus commented, his eyes darkening a little.

"His eyes aren't as dark and his hair's a lot lighter, in fact," Chelsea laughed a little "he's about our age, but looks even younger than you."

Both Chelsea and Mark looked younger than they actually were. Daryll had told Chelsea that apparently their dad had been a bit like that too. "Some people have all the luck" he had sighed.

"If he comes back at all for the afternoon, tell him to start taking care of the chickens, I'm going out," Lupus waved over his shoulder at a stunned Chelsea.

"Where are you going!?" she demanded, staring agape after him,

"I heard there were some mushrooms and stuff in that forest Gannon just built a bridge too, I'm going to check it out."

* * *

The forest seemed absolutely huge. Right from the moment he entered he felt like he could get lost.

He bent down to check the ground for any of these mushroom things. There were tones of them, scattered round between different collections of coloured grasses.

He picked one particularly nice looking one, placing it in his backpack cheerfully.

He didn't understand why Chelsea had gotten so annoyed when he'd suggested a nice guy to her. Denny was great, and smart too. Thinking of Chelsea Lupus remembered the new helper, he felt a small tightening of anger in his chest that he couldn't explain. He'd never met this boy but he knew he already hated him.

He turned a corner on a hunt for more mushrooms then stopped. There was a small whimpering sound from one of the hedges.

"Who's there?" Lupus called, pushing aside the bracken.

The girl he'd seen earlier with the priest, was sat on the ground clutching her foot. She looked up suddenly when she heard him.

"Hi" she whispered, her voice hesitant and timid.

"Hi" Lupus nodded, staying where he was so not to alarm her. The two stood there a moment staring at each other, then the girl winced.

"Is your leg okay?" Lupus came slowly towards her, kneeling down on the forest floor beside her.

"Fine" the girl blinked, struggling to move a little further away from him, crying out in pain as she did.

"I'm not going to hurt you" Lupus stammered, "I'm Lupus, the farmer from the other side of the river."

The girl blinked at him unbelievingly.

"I'm Alisa" she told him, struggling for something in her pocket. She pulled out a small jewelled bracelet; studded with emeralds and other beautiful looking jewels. "Take it and please don't hurt me" she begged.

Lupus sighed, getting to his feet. Alisa shut her eyes tightly, what she thought he was going to do to her he didn't know. He bent down, wrapping his arms under her body and hosting her up. Alisa gave out a little gasp of fright.

"Where's your church?" He asked, ignoring her protests of terror. Alisa paused, contemplating his question.

"The North of the island" she finally told him,

"right." Lupus set off at a brisk pace towards the north. He found that once you got used to it the forest wasn't to complicated to figure out.

Alisa was silent the whole way, her eyes still closed tight. The priest guy Lupus had seen down the beach earlier was stood nearby the church. He gave Lupus a thanking wave when he saw him with Alisa.

"Thank you my dear boy" The priest sighed, leading him to a back room of the church where the girl's room was.

"Nathan?" Alisa whispered, opening her eyes a crack once Lupus had laid her in her bed.

"I'm here you silly girl" Nathan sighed, clasping a hand to his head, then pulling Lupus forward, "It's this young man you should be thanking….What did you say your name was?"

"Lupus" Lupus nodded, feeling a little embarrassed as Nathan pulled him forwards. "She'd hurt her ankle, I just thought…."

"Let me guess Alisa got scared of you," Nathan shook his head as he spoke, glancing at Alisa.

"Sort of yeah" Lupus agreed, turning red.

"When she was a young girl she got attacked by the older children at the parish orphanage, she doesn't trust people to easily" Nathan explained, "I sometimes think she just joined the church because she felt safer here."

"I love the Harvest Goddess" Alisa sat up, speaking loudly for the first time. Lupus jumped at the sudden speech and movement, but Nathan seemed unsurprised.

"I know" he nodded, patting her on the head. Then his eyes lit up, he smiled at Lupus, who automatically felt a little nervous under the priest's smile. "How about you come and visit us here every now and then?"

"I suppose I could" Lupus agreed slowly,

"perfect" Nathan sounded delighted "so we'll see you tomorrow about five, you'll of finished your work by then?"

"yes, but…"

"see you then." Lupus felt himself outside the church doors before he could speak another word.


	4. Friends?

"Starting work today boss with your permission," Mark grinned across at Lupus and Chelsea who had been discussing the goings on from the previous day.

Lupus glared at the other boy, his eyes narrowing almost to slits. "Calm down" Elliot put one hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him.

Lupus shook his head, pulling himself back into focus. Mark laughed at him, "What's up?"

Now Chelsea narrowed her eyes, moving swiftly towards him, "no one talks to my brother like that!" She snapped, drawing level with the new worker, sticking her face close to his.

Did Chelsea imagine it or did a faint blush appear briefly over Mark's features; but if it had it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Why what are you going to do about it?" He mocked, laughing harder.

"My brother will fire you!" Chelsea argued,

"not till there are more blokes on the island he can't, very few recourses, and I'm sure you girls would agree?"

Chelsea went red, glaring furiously at him before storming past him into the main centre.

Mark shrugged, adjusting his hat on his head he turned back to Elliot and Mark. "So where do I begin?"

* * *

"He's so irritating I hope Lupus will get rid of him soon!" Chelsea grumbled to her friends, Natalie shrugged, "I don't get why your so hooked up on this one guy?"

Chelsea felt her cheeks heat up, something both Julia and Natalie took note of. Julia gave a small smirk.

"What's he like then, this Mark?" She asked, Chelsea felt a temple pumping above her eye,

"He's a self centred prick!" She snapped, turning away from them, "Lupus hates him, so I hate him!"

"Why does Lupus hate him?" Natalie asked, tilting her head on one side, Chelsea shrugged,

"I don't know, he saw my picture of him and…"

"you have a picture!?" Julia dived on her friend, grabbing for the note pad the girl always carried with her. "It's nothing!" Chelsea insisted, trying to hold the book away.

Natalie watched them irritably, not bothering to help either of them.

"Got it!" Julia whooped delightedly, flipping the book open.

"I'm leaving" Natalie got determinedly to her feet,

"why?" Julia and Chelsea turned to her. Natalie shrugged, running a hand through her hair,

"to much talk about boys, they're nothing but trouble, my mum's proof of that," with those last words Natalie departed Julia's room.

She breathed in deeply once the door to the house had been shut. Friday's always seemed to be quiet on the island, she liked these days best. Kicking a pebble absentmindedly she began to make her way towards the new dinner, just to see what it was like.

Evening was kicking in; Chelsea had decided to stay at Julia's for a sleepover, Lupus had gone out to visit Alisa and Nathan, and Natalie had been hanging out in for quite sometime.

She sighed, it was probably time to go home. Turning swiftly she paused; a guy about her age but an essence about him, made him look almost child like. "Hello, are you lost?" Natalie asked,

The boy grinned at her, his eyes darkening beneath his blond hair, Natalie looked uncertainty at him,

"I'm Natalie," There was long pause, "What's your name?" She tried again, the boy still didn't speak.

Natalie shrugged, moving on past him. She was about ten meters away when he turned, "I'm Pierre."

"Do you support the Goddess?" Lupus turned to look at her,

"Do I what?"

"Do you support the Goddess?" Alisa repeated, smiling lightly as the Harvest Goddess's name crossed her lips,

"I suppose so" Lupus agreed, then he smiled, "when me and my sister were little we used to play by the Goddess pond in our village, sometimes we even thought we saw her every now and then," then Lupus' face fell. "What is it?" Alisa peered worriedly at him.

Lupus had been worried that she'd be scared of him when he came back to visit, but she had warmed rather quickly towards him.

"It's nothing" Lupus sighed, his fists clenching slightly.

"Here," Alisa took his hand gently, stroking the joints with her fore finger till he relaxed. Lupus did more than that, he felt his cheeks heat up, and strong sensation in his chest and further below.

"What's wrong?" Alisa looked up at him innocently, her blue eyes boring deep into his emerald ones,

"it's nothing" Lupus pulled away from her abruptly closing his eyes, unable to see her hurt expression; she hadn't done anything wrong, he had, what was he doing!?

"Lupus did I do something wrong?" Alisa looked at the ground, a tear appearing in her eye, unable to believe she had caused another person discomfort. Alisa stiffened, Lupus wrapped his arms around her neck, supporting himself against her.

It was Alisa's turn to blush. "Lupus what are you doing?" She asked, shakily, Lupus breathed in deeply. Pulling away slowly, then grinned at her. "You need a friend" he smiled.


	5. Island festival part 1

"This is going to be so much fun!" Chelsea exclaimed when her brother told her. Felicia had put together a plan for some sort of island festival, where they'd invite the people from the mainland too, there would be stalls, competitions and some rides if Chen could build them in time.

Chelsea spun round the room in her delight, "maybe some of the mainlanders will come move here if they see what a great place it is, I'd love to get to know somebody new."

"You sure tire fast." Lupus and Chelsea spun to face the open door of their house. Mark smirked in at them, the sun reflecting off his pale face. "I mean I didn't move here too long ago and word at the hotel is that some new guy Pierre's here too."

Chelsea narrowed her eyes at him. "By what I said I was referring to someone worth meeting, which you definitely don't fit into the category of, and Natalie told me she'd seen that new guy and there's something about him she just didn't like."

Mark tensed suddenly at her last words, causing Lupus and Chelsea to exchange hurried, puzzled looks. But he'd recovered as soon as they turned to face him again, the usual confident smirk on his face.

"Maybe I'll pay this Pierre a visit" Mark shrugged, "anyway before you ask 'What the hell, I'm doing here' I'll save you the trouble by asking the question: Me and your freaky four eyed friend have been waiting outside for fifteen minuets, what the hell is that all about!"

Lupus narrowed his eyes at Mark, all confusion gone, "I'm coming now," on his way out Lupus turned back round to face Chelsea, "you know, I hope you're right about newcomers, the sooner more people get here, the sooner I can be rid of him."

Chelsea smiled lightly to herself before running back for her note book, Julia had left a message with Elliot to come and see her as soon as possible.

It was still a boiling day, right at the peak of summer, so Chelsea had left her head scarf at home and picked out one of her shorter skirts and short sleeved shirts to wear.

She distantly caught Mark's wolf whistles as she passed, but she ignored him, still wondering what was so important Julia needed to see her so instantly.

As she passed Natalie's house she saw Natalie too was just leaving her house.

"Hi Chelsea" Natalie smiled, running up to greet her friend, "Elliot left this really weird message that Julia wanted to see us this morning?"

"Yeah he told me" Chelsea nodded, glancing round Natalie at there next-door neighbour's house.

"Ah you're here to see Julia?" Mirabelle grinned when she spotted them, bundling them into the house before they could reply.

Julia was waiting for them in the kitchen and pounced on them on entrance. "I'm getting married!" She announced. The next words to follow were a mixture of:

"You what!"

And

"Congratulations"

Julia beamed at Chelsea and glared at Natalie, "why is the idea so horrific?" She questioned, Natalie hesitated.

"Did you….I mean have you….and….him….you know?" Natalie uttered the words as though they made her feel Ill.

"No we're going to wait till after the wedding" Julia told her, smiling to herself

"Remind me to be out that night" Natalie muttered to Chelsea, who had to hide her laugh.

"You'll both be my bridesmaids, right?" Julia begged, pulling on a puppy look at the two.

"Fine" Natalie sighed,

"Of course" Chelsea grinned.

"I love you guys!" Julia tackle glomped the two, hugging them tightly.

"You going to the festival tonight?" Natalie asked, obviously keen to move the subject on.

The festival was just as amazing as the girls had imagined it; stalls lay everywhere, Chen had even managed a few rides. Chelsea spotted her brother getting into a fight with a guy from the mainland about the quality of his dog.

"Elliot!" Julia exclaimed, as the boy picked her up round the waist kissing her lightly,

"awww" Chelsea smiled,

"pass me a sick bucket" Natalie groaned, turning away, "I can't stand this nonsense, come on Chelsea."

Chelsea gave Julia and Elliot an apologetic look before hurrying after Natalie.

"Hey," a gang of boys from the mainland called out to her causing Chelsea to pause in her pursuit of her friend.

"Hi" she blinked back, remembering her wish that more people would move here, after all sooner more guys like them came here the sooner she could be rid of Mark. The boys grinned at this, loitering their way towards her.

One grasped her wrist a little too tightly for Chelsea's liking. She tried to pull it away, "oh come on" the ringleader laughed, pulling her closer to him "I'll take care of you." Chelsea tensed, feeling nervous, a boy had said that once to her before and she knew what that meant.

"I'm sorry the young lady is already being taken care of," Chelsea gasped as she recognised the voice, though still keeping her eyes fixed on the hand that had hold of her arm.

She saw another hand pull it away; a pale hand, with long, thin fingers. Chelsea felt herself blush as she even thought the words.

She looked up now at the boy who had grabbed her, he was shaking violently, a fearful look in his eye. Chelsea could sense it too, a strange darkening feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Was only messing with her" the boy apologised backing away slowly. Only now did Chelsea realise that Mark had grabbed the wrist he'd only just removed another's hand from.

As soon as the boy and his gang had gone Chelsea pulled her arm back. "A thank you would be nice" Mark smirked, Chelsea glowered at him. "What was that for?" She asked, to stunned to yell.

Mark shrugged, "hey if your brother's thinking of firing me I've got to see to it that he doesn't."

"Right, thank you" Chelsea hurriedly spoke, turning again to go, seeing no sign of Natalie, Mark grabbed her wrist again, a little stronger than he'd held it before.

"Tell me about yourself Chelsea?" He pulled her along walking beside him, "Do you like Games?"

"Games?" Chelsea shot him a warning look, "yeah I suppose."

"Pin the tail on the donkey?" He asked, Chelsea nodded, "Piñata?" Again Chelsea nodded, looking away for a brief moment only to discover on turning back Mark's expression had changed completely; his blue eyes locked onto hers a threatening and serious look in his eye, he began speaking quicker "Twister? Hide and Seek? Tag? Stuck in the mud? The Game?"

"What?" Chelsea stopped him, "I've never heard of that?"

Mark looked at her unbelievingly, then pulled her commandingly by the wrist, over the bridge back into , where he turned her to face him again.

"I'll scream" Chelsea warned, seeing just a brief return of his smirk and the words,

"Goddess forbid." Then he went cold again.

"The Game!" He demanded,

"What game!" Chelsea snapped back.

"Oh come on!" Mark growled, covering Chelsea's mouth with a swift movement as he pushed her down beneath him. A rush travelled swiftly through him as he saw her eyes widen in fear. "You must of, I mean what with your parents?" Mark gave a quick laugh, placing his hand on her heart, "now I'll know if you're lying" he explained.

"Now you won't scream when I remove my hand and I wont hurt you, deal?" Chelsea glared at him a moment then nodded. "Okay" Mark began "do you know about The Game?"

"no" Chelsea whispered, her eyes still wide as she panted heavily.

Mark didn't pull away immediately. Chelsea watched as his eyes swivelled over her quickly, then he smiled pulling away from her quickly. "Wouldn't mention this to your brother if I were you" Mark grinned,

"and why not!" Chelsea demanded,

"would you like to try it and find out" Mark winked, before vanishing off into the darkness.


	6. Island festival part 2

Natalie found herself regretting her quickly made decision to leave her brother and two friends. A festival was no fun unless you had someone around to share it with.

She'd checked everyone here. She'd seen Mark briefly making his way past her very quickly a few seconds after she'd walked away from her brother. Lupus was with Alisa and Nathan in the food tent, Denny was flirting with all the island girls to his heart's content, and she hadn't seen that new guy anywhere.

Natalie shrugged, it was always better to do stuff on your own anyway. As if to back this up Natalie bought herself a candyfloss and began determinedly to eat it as fast as she could, only resulting in her feeling a little bit sick.

Preparing herself Natalie set herself out for the wait to be the last person to leave.

"Why are you sitting here?" Eliza sat down on the bench next to her, Natalie turned to the expectant and bored looking twelve year old.

"I'm just sitting here" Natalie told her, looking back into the crowd, "where's Charlie, it's not like you two to be in separate places?"

Eliza look annoyed, glancing at her feet and clenching her fists. "He's gone off to play with the boys from the mainland, they told him that girls don't play with boys so he left me."

Natalie nodded, this just backed up what she'd always thought: Men are completely unreliable.

"Well then" Natalie smiled, "why don't you go and find some of the girls from the mainland I'm sure they'll want to play with you." Eliza grinned and nodded, scampering back into the crowd.

It was hours later by the time everyone else had gone, midnight probably. Natalie pulled herself up of the bench, stretching to get the stiffness out of her muscles. Her mum was already probably at home and her brother and Julia had made an early night, as they wanted to catch the early ferry to the mainland to get wedding stuff.

Natalie picked her way over to kicking a pebble as she went, part of her enjoyed being out when it was dark with no one else around. She smiled to herself looking up at where she'd kicked the pebble, she froze.

A shadow was moving down the path entering , she was about to enquire only to find herself pushed harshly against the side of one of the houses out of sight and a long fingered hand pressed over her mouth.

Natalie struggled attempting to get her mouth free enough to bite whoever it was. "Shut up!" The voice hissed, clasping his hand tighter over her mouth.

Now Natalie took note of where she was. She was pressed backwards against her captor who she guessed was against the wall. He had one arm wrapped round her middle to hold her there and the other covering her mouth.

The footsteps of the approaching shadow had stopped, she felt and heard her captor hold his breath, so instinctively she did the same.

"I know you're here" the voice called, echoing eerily around the disserted streets, "I can sense you."

Natalie felt herself flipped hurriedly and silently so she was now pinned against the wall facing her captor.

Pierre smirked at her, then peered round the corner, he then turned back to Natalie; "Don't move or speak till I tell you" he ordered, unsure what else to do Natalie nodded.

"I see you've found them?" The shadow asked, when Pierre appeared, "What do you plan on doing, killing them in there sleep or waiting?"

"I don't see why it's any of your business!" Pierre growled, Natalie tried to silence her breathing feeling her heart rate begin to speed up, she wanted to run so much, but she was fixed to the ground with fear.

"You do know of another?" The shadow checked,

"another?"

"My dear boy you don't seem to realise that there's more than a few players in this Game" the shadow laughed, "Games are no fun unless you can enjoy them with people."

"I couldn't agree more," Natalie heard Pierre smirk.

There was a moment of silence, then Pierre had appeared beside her again, his eyes scanning the area.

"Can I go now?" Natalie hated sounding so pathetic but couldn't help it. She felt something cold and sharp pressed against her throat.

"Maybe later" Pierre grinned, sniffing her carefully, Natalie smelt her own blood as the knife cut threw part of her skin, she took in a sharp intake of breath to stop herself screaming.

Pierre looked confused, "Why aren't you screaming?" He asked,

"well you'd just stick your stupid hand over my mouth again and I'm trying to avoid contact with people like you for my last moments," Natalie smiled to herself as the words came out with a slight confidence.

Pierre smiled and moved away, "okay I won't kill you, but I'd be careful who you spoke to about this meeting, you wouldn't want me to hurt any of them?" With that, he collided his fist into Natalie's head, sending everything into darkness.

"Are you okay!?" Natalie awoke to Chelsea and Julia standing over her in her own room, there was another girl she didn't know too.

"This is Sabrina" Chelsea introduced, "she's the one who found you."

"Where was I?" Natalie checked, her voice slurring slightly as she tried to sit up to fast,

"nearby where my new house is" Sabrina told her, "daddy got one of the servants to help me carry you here, you see we met a boy who said this was where you lived."

"Which boy?" Chelsea asked hurriedly, causing the others to stare at her,

"He had light blond hair…almost white and….blue eyes" Sabrina struggled to remember,

"thanks" Chelsea nodded, before sprinting from the house.


	7. Cold

Lupus glanced hesitantly at his watch, how early could he sneak off.

Elliot had gone over to the mainland for the day to sort his wedding out but Denny had volunteered to help out on the farm every second day, on the others he could usually be found at various fishing points. A new guy who'd recently become to visit the island a few days a week, Vaughn was helping out some days too. And of course Mark still worked around, but keeping his distance from the others.

It was Alisa's birthday today so he was hoping to get to visit her earlier than usual; he had a present wrapped back in the house on the counter beside the door, that he could go and get any minuet.

"Denny, Vaughn" Lupus made his way over to them, unable to stay any longer, "I've got to be somewhere can you two take care of the farm till five?"

"Sure" Vaughn nodded, he didn't smile, Vaughn never smiled.

"Why, where do you need to be?" Denny sounded curious, but he was smirking a little

"It's Alisa's birthday today" Lupus replied, heating up a little round the cheeks, and even more so when Denny gave Vaughn a knowing look, that Vaughn clearly didn't understand.

"Sure why not" Denny smiled, giving him a small wave, "we'll take care of things till you get back"

"thanks" Lupus nodded, turning back to the house to get the present, a few moments later he shot past Denny and Vaughn towards the town.

Denny looked at Vaughn, who was still staring after the disappearing Lupus. "No" Vaughn turned back to Denny, who didn't say anything. "Really?" Vaughn persisted, "but she's a nun isn't she?"

Denny and Vaughn's one sided conversation came to a surprised halt at the sight of Chelsea shooting into the farm, straight past them towards Mark.

"Stranger and stranger" Vaughn shrugged turning back to his work.

Mark was incredibly surprised to see Chelsea heading towards him, and even more when she stopped in front of him.

"Did you take Natalie back to her house?" Chelsea came straight out with her question. Mark blinked at her, "well I couldn't leave her lying there" he told her as if it was obvious.

"What happened to her?" Chelsea persisted with her questioning,

"I don't know" Mark shrugged, feeling a bit irritated.

Chelsea looked around the farm a moment, checking her brother wasn't in sight, then she crouched down next to him, placing her hand on his heart, "Do you know what happened to her?" She repeated.

Mark gawped at her, "what?" He'd reached out a hand to take hers from his chest,

"Did you do that to her?" Chelsea asked, she felt Mark relax again, and he looked her in the eye,

"no" came an honest reply, "now I want to ask you a question"

"what?" Chelsea didn't like the way Mark's questioning went, so wasn't all to keen to continue the conversation.

He rested his hand on her wrist. "Do I feel cold or hot?" He asked, it was Chelsea's turn to gawk, it sounded to her like a trick question.

"I don't know…Neither really" she replied, glancing at his wrist carefully, tensing as she realised,

"your not too warm?" Until this moment, the only people who'd ever seemed at a normal temperature to her were her brother and father.

Chelsea reached out her other hand to touch his cheek. Mark flinched under her touch, but seemed unable to pull away. "In fact" Chelsea continued "I'd go as far to say that you were a little cooler than me?"

"Probably" Mark agreed, knowing full well why.

All this time Mark had had his cold blue eyes fixed on Chelsea's, then he shot backwards away from her. She was part of the mainstream of The Game, she may not know it, but he knew, and if he knew….

Mark stood up and sprinted from the farm, leaving a shocked Chelsea behind him, who seemed to of only woken up herself when he had pulled away.

"And where are you going?" Denny called as Mark shot past him, only to be ignored.

Denny turned back to Vaughn, "Do you think we should do a few laps back and fourth out of the farm too?"

* * *

"Sorry I'm late" Lupus apologised, pushing open the church door.

"It's fine" Alisa smiled, patting the seat next to her for him to come and sit down on.

"I brought you a present," Lupus held out the wrapped gift a slight feeling of embarrassment crossing him.

"Thank you" Alisa smiled, "The Goddess likes to receive presents too" she told him, as she unwrapped the packaging. Lupus smiled lightly to himself as he watched her; and beyond him Nathan grinned at them from afar.

"Lupus it's beautiful" Alisa gasped, holding the shell to the light where it created millions of shades of colour rebounding round the church in a wild display of colours.

She smiled back at Lupus remembering what she'd been told to tell him. "I had a dream last night, in it I met the Goddess and she told me to tell you that she's happy to see you coming here to visit."

"Thanks" Lupus stammered, not really sure what Alisa meant by that.

"Are you cold?" Alisa asked suddenly, placing her hand on his,

"Cold? No" Lupus assured her, "but you feel quite warm."

Nathan hopped down from the platform to examine Alisa's forehead, "she's fine" he told Lupus, then touched Lupus' forehead, "but she's right, you are freezing."

* * *

"Lupus?" Chelsea stood up from the kitchen table when he arrived, almost as if she'd been waiting for him.

"Yes?" Lupus looked at her carefully; she looked a little worried but not frightened.

"Are we cold?"

"Cold?" Lupus repeated, knowing that if he had not had the conversation earlier with Nathan and Alisa then he'd of believed she meant cold as in unfeeling, but he knew what she was referring too.

"Possibly a little" Lupus shrugged "but dad was always a bit like that too" Lupus smiled as if this sorted it.

"But Mark's even colder than us" Chelsea told him. Lupus stared at her,

"anyone else?"

"no one I've met" Chelsea admitted, "though Natalie did mention something while she was asleep, though she could have been referring to Mark, because he helped to carry her back home…"

"Really?" Lupus interrupted unbelievingly, Chelsea nodded then continued

"…But she said that 'he was cold' no name, just 'he was cold, very cold."


	8. Another one

Mark took a deep breath inward, rubbing his arms trying to get a sense of his temperature, or to change it, he hated not knowing.

"So?" Mark looked up from where he was stood. Everyone was asleep at this hour, snuggled up under their blankets.

Pierre hopped down from the roof of his house, "Any progress on your side?"

Mark fixed his eyes on Pierre, a look that usually worked on most people, but Mark already knew Pierre to be immune, in fact under Pierre's glance for too long would probably be enough to send anyone mad.

"Even if there was, why would I tell you?" Mark looked away, giving a small smile as he did. Pierre laughed, his features seemed almost like those of a child, but his appearance in all told a different story.

"You sound so much like him when he started," Pierre took of his hat to rub the back of his head, "Father told me about him, and his father" Pierre paused "and his father, my father had lived a nice long life, enough to be there at the start"

Mark rolled his eyes; he knew player's spoke in riddles, he did so himself, but Pierre was way out of his league when it came to that.

"Have you heard?" Pierre asked, after a moment of silence where the two had stood looking up at the night sky.

"Heard and taken care of" Mark nodded, a glint appearing in his eye along with the smirk that came with it, one that created an aurora that even Pierre knew to be careful of.

"I thought you weren't going to tell me anything?" Pierre turned to Mark,

"Well we all would know that sooner or later" Mark shrugged,

"True" Pierre nodded, "but you'd better not be trying to challenge me" Pierre turned to look Mark in the eye once more, his face now serious giving Mark a strong sense that it would be better to kill himself now than look on that face any longer, but he held on. "Because" Pierre continued "that's an even more dangerous Game than the one we're playing."

* * *

The four girls were sitting by the river that ran through the farm, the decreasing temperature made it so they could no longer paddle their feet in it.

"So where did you say you and your dad were from?" Julia turned to Sabrina with interest.

"The city, but father thought it was bad for my health so we moved out here" Sabrina explained, moving as little as possible on account that Chelsea was sketching her portrait into her book.

"Guys I think I caught something!" Natalie had been fishing, for something she could scare her brother with. Natalie gave a fierce tug on the rod, motioning to the others to help her out.

With the force of the four, eventually the thing on the other end began to move slowly towards the surface.

"This has got to scare him for good" Natalie grinned triumphantly, pulling harder. Suddenly Chelsea pulled away from the pulling crowd

"Oh I think it will" she spoke slowly, looking pale. The remaining three looked at the surface of the water where Chelsea was looking, and dropped the rod, Julia gave a small scream and closed her eyes instinctively along with Sabrina.

"What happened!?" Vaughn was the first to reach them, bending down to see whether the two girls on the floor were okay before looking towards Natalie and Chelsea for an explanation.

"In the water" Natalie managed to stammer, pointing at where the thing had now sunk again,

"What was it?" Denny asked, hopeful that it was some sort of big fish

"b-body" Chelsea stammered, "no bones this time."

"Another one?" Lupus groaned, motioning to Denny. "The rest of you get the girls inside" he ordered.

"I'm staying" Chelsea told her brother determinedly, Lupus stared at her with disbelief

"No your not" he told her "go back to the house with Vaughn and Elliot"

"I'm here too" Mark felt he should give a significant wave to his presence, but Lupus ignored him.

"I want to see" Chelsea moved forward stubbornly

"And why shouldn't she?" Mark moved forward too lean against the nearby tree that Chelsea herself so often sat against while she was drawing.

Too Lupus though and seemingly Mark these words seemed to announce some sort of war.

"She's not a kid" Mark shrugged "she can take care of herself"

Chelsea felt awful towards her brother but could not help to back up Mark's words, "he's right Lupus"

Lupus glared at Denny as if he expected him to do something about it. "Whoa, I'm staying out of this" Denny put his hands up.

"Stay then!" Lupus snapped, turning away from Mark and his sister.

Denny and Lupus pulled hard to get the body out of the water, and it was just as horrible as it had been the first time Chelsea had caught sight of it, but worse now, she knew the person.

The woman's black hair was tangled with shells and sand, wrapped round her face like some sort of net, her dark eyes were still wide open, red and bloodshot from were objects under the river had caught in them.

There was a deep hole in the back of her head, and in her chest, deep claw marks decorated the rest of her body, so the once beautifully tanned skin was no longer recognisable.

"Lupus it's her" Chelsea gasped, "that lady who came to the Valley once," Mark was watching the twins carefully

"yeah" Lupus nodded slowly his own face going pale "Keria"


	9. Warning

"You knew her!?" Natalie, Julia and Sabrina extracted the whole story the moment Chelsea got back to her house.

"Yeah" Chelsea nodded, "When me and my brother were about twelve she came to stay in the village for a while. She was nice, kept herself to herself, she was studying the mines"

"Mines?" Mark stepped into the house without an invitation, stretching lightly, it was late after all; the excitement of another body being found had brought the entire island's population into Lupus and Chelsea's small kitchen.

"I'll build you a bigger one" Gannon was explaining to Lupus, looking round to small room with despair.

"Daddy can me and Charlie go out and play?" Eliza pestered

"Do you think it should be all white for me and Elliot's wedding, or just casual?" Julia asked

"So have you picked a best man yet?" Denny laughed, poking Elliot in the ribs

"B-best man?" Elliot stuttered, as though he'd never heard the word.

There was so much going on in one confined space, that half the people in there ended up gasping for breath after about half and hour.

Natalie managed to push her way outside for a lung full of cold night air, she sighed contentedly after a few gulps and turned back to return to the house.

"Hey," Natalie turned, Pierre stood up from where he'd been sitting on the lawn; it seemed even he had come along with the prospect of a body.

"What do you want?" Natalie sighed, not in any mood to deal with Pierre, she was tired and had a headache; she'd of gone home ages ago if she hadn't lost her spare key.

"Very rude" Pierre gave a small smirk, but didn't move any closer to her, "I just wanted to speak to Mark, I gather he's here?"

"He is" Natalie nodded, thinking of Mark back in the kitchen questioning Chelsea heavily about Forget Me Not Valley's mines, maybe she should go and get him away from bothering her friend.

"I'll go get him" Natalie spoke before Pierre could open his mouth, with that she sprinted back into the house and began weaving through the crowds; searching for a sight of Mark.

* * *

_A Few Minuets before_

"So these mines, where are they in your old home?" Mark asked

"Why do you want to know?" Chelsea replied, feeling a strong urge not to tell him anything

"Sight seeing" Mark answered innocently and untruthfully

"No" Chelsea shook her head and began moving out of the kitchen towards her room; Mark trotted happily along behind her

"You can't come in here" Chelsea told him when they reached her door,

"Why not?" Mark asked again in an innocent voice though he knew perfectly well why not. Chelsea felt the strange sensation of being pushed slowly backwards through her door, though no one was touching her; Mark followed lazily closing the door behind him.

"So, Mines?" Mark smiled starting again, Chelsea continued to glare defiantly at him

"I'll scream" she warned

"and no one we'll hear you" Mark shrugged, giving Chelsea the feeling again that she was being pushed backwards,

"How do you know!?" Chelsea demanded, opening her mouth ready to let lose

"because I'm a pretty good judge of these things" Mark explained, moving closer to her; the pushing feeling had stopped but Chelsea stepped back instinctively as Mark moved forward.

She tripped on the side of her bed and went hurling onto it, hitting her head hard against the wall that her bed rested against.

Mark sat down next to her, holding her wrists to keep her lying down. "I really am interested in mines?" He nodded eagerly, with mockery heavy in his voice,

"Why do you want to know about them?…" Chelsea trailed off, her expression changing, this took Mark completely off guard, this wasn't normal.

"The other day when you asked me what your temperature was, and I said you were cooler, how's that possible and why?" Chelsea was looking at his hands where he held her

"It doesn't matter!" Mark snapped, pulling Chelsea into a sitting position to face him

"Because" Chelsea continued "now you're colder"

They sat there in silence, Mark still trying to process what she'd said. "Only by a degree" he finally said,

"I can still feel it" Chelsea told him, Mark let go of her wrists but Chelsea didn't leap away from him.

"Why are we cold?" Chelsea asked, her eyes pleading to know; Mark swallowed, this was stupid.

"Why are we cold?" Chelsea repeated, "why is Lupus cold? Why was dad cold? I want to know!"

Mark seized Chelsea's face and pulled it to his with a sudden swift movement. He felt her tense briefly, then a defiant relax, and she kissed him back.

Mark had always heard what it was like to kiss one of the mainstream family, all Game players had advantages in that area but this was something very few got to experience.

"Sorry," Mark and Chelsea pulled hastily apart turning to look at the door, both bright red.

Natalie looked astonished and in complete shock. "Pierre wants to see you" Natalie spoke slowly and distantly, still looking at Chelsea.

"Right" Mark nodded, giving one last look at Chelsea before moving past Natalie into the hallway.

"What was that?" Natalie collapsed on the bed next to her friend

"I don't know" Chelsea replied truthfully

"Did he attack you?" Natalie checked, Chelsea shook her head slowly.

* * *

"So how are we?" Pierre smiled as Mark appeared from the house

"The same as usual" Mark nodded, the images of what had just happened still flashing through his mind.

"You seem different?" Pierre cocked his head on one side, a little puzzled which wasn't normal for him,

"No different" Mark replied quickly, too quickly as he soon realised

"Haven't killed anyone else have you?" Pierre checked hopefully, glancing at the house in a hope he could join in

"no, I'm not quite like you, I like a break between murder" Mark gave a small smile, Pierre chuckled lightly,

"So I hear your last one went quite well, could of hid the body a bit better though, and what did you take her here for?" Pierre still couldn't understand that part

"I didn't the river must of brought her here" Mark scratched his head,

"Right" Pierre nodded, turning to go then he paused and smirked his mind working like mad, "Are the mainstream really that good at kissing?"

Mark opened his mouth, colour reaching his cheeks. "Just think" Pierre laughed "if that's her kissing think what she'd be like in…" Pierre didn't finish his sentence, he found himself pinned against a tree.

Pierre narrowed his eyes, Mark moved back quickly. "Sorry I don't know what came over me," Mark felt an inkling of fear creeping in, a rare emotion now a days.

"Oh Really!?" Pierre growled, seizing the taller boy by his scruff. Mark felt a stab of pain shoot through him, his veins pumping so hard he was sure they'd burst. But he didn't yell out.

"Beg!" Pierre ordered, bringing his eyes to meet Mark's. The pain increased ripping at shreds of his skin and brain.

"I'm sorry!" Mark yelled, hysteria setting in,

"Will it happen again?" Pierre questioned, the pain relaxing

"no!" Mark yelped relieved to be dropped to the floor

"good," Pierre exited the farm, pleased to know he was still in charge.


	10. WellThis is awkward

Natalie still couldn't take her eyes off Chelsea (who was still very red in the face), resulting in both standing / sitting there unsure of what to do next.

"So…" Natalie began, deciding on changing the subject, "I wonder what Pierre wanted?"

Chelsea shrugged stiffly, her mind still obviously elsewhere. Natalie gave up on changing the subject and sat down next to her.

"Did you want him to kiss you?" Natalie asked slowly, feeling a little awkward as she did, Julia was better at these things than her

"I don't know," tears began to appear in her eyes; what with the confusion over what she thought, Lupus thought, what Mark had been thinking!?

"I'll go and get Julia" Natalie decided, making to stand up,

"No" Chelsea spoke suddenly holding her back, she knew what would happen if Julia knew; Elliot would know, Denny would know, Vaughn would know, Sabrina would know, and it would reach Lupus eventually, something she really didn't want to happen.

Natalie sat back down ringing her fingers in her lap, she just didn't know what to say in situations like this.

"Why don't you confront him about it?" She suggested, looking over hopefully to see if this had helped, to her relief Chelsea looked a little better.

"Yeah" she nodded "I'll do that."

* * *

"Thank Goddess" Lupus sighed, it seemed like most of the people were beginning to leave now, Eliza and Charlie's parents had taken them home, Julia and Elliot had gone back with Mirabelle, Felicia and Taro, and Mark was no where in sight.

"Lupus?" Nathan gave Lupus a small nudge, yawning as he did so, he gave Lupus a small smile,

"do you mind if I collect Alisa tomorrow?" He asked, motioning over to where Alisa lay on the sofa fast asleep. "I wouldn't like to disturb her?"

"Sure" Lupus agreed, before thinking it over,

"Thank you" Nathan sighed happily "I'll see you tomorrow, you can bring Alisa over yourself if you like?"

"See you Lupus" Denny, Vaughn, Sabrina and Natalie were heading back now, leaving the house empty of all but him, Alisa and Chelsea (who seemed to of disappeared).

Lupus glanced down at Alisa on the sofa and felt a pang of guilt; she shouldn't be sleeping on the sofa.

Gently Lupus wrapped his arms around her, picking her up and holding her to his chest; she felt so light and looked so peaceful that Lupus knew he could stand there looking at her all night, but knew that wasn't a good idea.

He carried her through to his room and lay her on his bed, tucking her in carefully, something made her seem so breakable.

"Goodnight" he whispered, before closing the door to her and preparing for his own night on the sofa.

The first thing Alisa noted when she woke up was that she wasn't in her usual room, she hurriedly tried to piece together what had happened last night: She had been at Lupus' with Nathan, and she must of dropped off.

She jumped at a knock on the door, pulling the covers up around her face blushing slightly as she realise they smelt of Lupus.

"Good morning," Chelsea, Lupus' sister came into the room balancing a tray on her hand,

"Lupus is out on the farm so he told me to bring you this," she set the tray down in front of Alisa, smiling brightly.

Alisa nibbled nervously on a piece of toast, she felt a little uncomfortable having someone watch her eat.

"Sorry" Chelsea apologised hurriedly when she realised what she was doing, she jumped to her feet,

"do you mind if I leave you, there's someone I've got to go find?"

"Not at all" Alisa gave a small smile, Chelsea thanked her and left.

Chelsea glanced quickly round the farm, she was a little unsure whether Mark would of turned up today, but there he was in his usual position, most likely not doing very much, away from the others.

"Mark?" Chelsea approached him steadily, suddenly noticing every step she was taking towards him and stopped

"Chelsea," his voice sounded different, a little strained like he had a bad throat, and his eyes were trying to hide the fear that had spread through them.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea forget everything she had been planning on saying to him, or asking him; that vision of Mark (which in her opinion should never be aloud to happen) wiped that all from her mind.

"It's nothing" Mark smiled weakly, as Chelsea bent down beside him, she gave a small gasp as he wrapped his hand round her back and held her to him, smelling in her scent deeply, and nuzzling her hair.

This was not as unpleasurable as Chelsea had first guessed, but she still felt a little panicky in case her brother saw them.

"I thought you were going away?" Chelsea asked, relaxing into him after a long inner struggle

"Missing me already?" His voice sounded a little stronger more like his usual, but it was still shaking.

"About last night…" Chelsea began, pushing herself away from his chest so she could face him

"what about it?" Mark asked, stroking a lose hair from her eyes,

Chelsea opened her mouth then stopped, her mind had taken a photo of that brief expression on his face when he'd stroked her hair away: His smile was small, and he still looked hurt, his blue eyes shone behind his messy blond hair in a way that she had never seen before.

"Nothing" Chelsea sighed, looking over her shoulder checking the others were still a reasonable distance away.

She was caught off guard when Mark suddenly pulled her down next to him on the grass. He laughed heartily at her surprise, another thing she had never heard him do.

"Lupus might hear us" Chelsea begged, sitting back up again, letting Mark place his head in her lap

"I told you, I know when people can't hear you" he smiled, closing his eyes contentedly as Chelsea stroked his hair.

_**Thank you for reading, please review **_


	11. Keep it a secret

Natalie could not believe it, everyone on the island seemed to have someone to make eyes at now, except her.

Vaughn had been taking Sabina out on walks lately over the island, her brother and Julia were actually getting married, and now Chelsea and Mark, even the new girl Lanna had made a beeline straight for Denny, who didn't seem likely to complain.

She sighed lightly, kicking her heals as she headed towards the beach. That's all she needed, a nice sea side walk.

Natalie froze when she saw a familiar blond head, with a tall purple hat, it looked like he was waiting for the next boat.

"I know your there" Pierre spoke, not turning his eyes fixed on the horizon, "so you might as well come out and tell me what you're doing"

"I was out on a walk, and I don't see why you should demand like you own the place!" Natalie snapped, stepping out from behind a rock that she'd dived behind but making no efforts to get any closer.

"I think I have more claim to this island than you" he smiled,

Natalie took in a deep breath just daring to ask what was on her mind, "did you kill that woman?" She blurted out.

Much to Natalie's surprise Pierre just laughed, "hah, the woman was my mother" he grinned, turning to face her, his hat shadowing his eyes. However sinister this was Natalie could admit to herself she preferred that to looking him straight in the eye.

"Your mother?" She stammered, unsure whether to be sorry or not,

"I don't need any sympathy, I didn't know her, in fact if the little prat hadn't of done it I would of done it myself, she had it coming and she knew it."

"And your father?" Natalie spoke, there was a silence in which Pierre's hat dropped to the floor in what felt like slow motion.

"Why my father?" Pierre asked, looking at the sand and clenching his fists, Natalie felt a slight clench in her stomach as he did so.

"You just mentioned never knowing your mother so I wondered about your father, only because I never knew mine," Natalie sighed, seeing a slight relax in Pierre's fists and in her stomach also.

"My father's gone too" Pierre told her, turning back round to face the horizon,

"and that's why I'm here, to win and to see the end of that pathetic family"

"Win?" Natalie was confused by the term of speech,

"nothing you'd understand" Pierre assured her, stepping forward slightly as he spied the shadow of the night boat to the mainland.

"Are you going somewhere?" Natalie asked, sensing his keenness,

"A friend of mine was going away, but after some quick persuasion he let me go instead" Pierre explained.

He turned back to her and picked up his hat, "I bet you, they'll be another marriage before I get back."

With that the boat was pulling up, Natalie thought she'd even caught a small smile off him, before he stepped on board.

Did he know something?

* * *

It was Lanna who announced the arrival of someone new on the island. A man in his early thirties with thick brown hair and bright red clothing.

"Denny says his name is Timothy and he's the mayor of Mineral town" Lanna told the other girls. They had all been round Julia's admiring her new dress when Lanna had arrived.

"What's he like?" Sabrina asked, stroking the soft silk of Julia's dress,

"Seems a bit strange to me, though not strange like Mark and Pierre" Lanna shrugged,

"I'm sure no one could be stranger than Pierre" Natalie commented, remembering her meeting with him at the beach,

"Shall we go and meet him then?" Chelsea shrugged,

"I guess so" Julia smiled, putting her dress back in the box, she opened the door just in time for Mark to appear.

"Chelsea you're brother wants to see you" Mark addressed her with a smirk, as they had agreed, they didn't want anything of their relationship reaching Lupus, and so far the only ones who knew were Natalie and Pierre and they knew neither of them would say anything.

Chelsea apologised to the others and hurried after Mark towards the farm.

"What does he want to see me about?" Chelsea asked,

Mark looked a little guilty, he was so much more open when it was just him and her, "he's actually gone to visit his friend the nun" He admitted.

"Well why did you come and get me, I was going to meet someone new," Chelsea turned,

"No!" Mark grabbed her wrist and spoke with such emotion that Chelsea didn't feel she could go, then remembered the strange effect that Mark seemed to have round people and tried to move again.

"That guy isn't safe" Mark muttered,

"Well your not all that safe, I still think you killed that lady"

Mark brought his hand up to stroke her chin, "trust me on this, he is more dangerous than anyone on this island even Pierre, which is probably one of the reasons he was so keen to get away for a bit" Mark paused and looked annoyed, "that and other things."

Chelsea sighed, "okay then so what do we do?"

Mark grinned "thought you'd never ask"

Suddenly Chelsea felt herself whisked into the air, threw the house door and in her room before she could bat an eyelid.

Mark kissed her lightly, running his hand through her hair, Chelsea held herself against him, loving the cool feeling that swept over her, a unique feeling she could only get from someone cooler than her.

She felt herself pushed back onto her back over her bed, Mark straddled her waist and looked down on her, placing his hand against her heart.

"Do you love me?" He asked, smirking a little,

"No" Chelsea answered out of instinct, Mark lent down closer to her and whispered,

"liar," Chelsea felt shivers run down her spine as he spoke and even more so when she looked towards where he was straddling her to see that her skirt had come up around her hips when he'd come down on her.

"I think I prefer you with your skirt up" Mark smiled "maybe you can get mini skirts like that?"

Chelsea laughed, and sat up against him, so now her legs were straddling round his waist. Mark kissed her again, his stray hand running across her bare leg.

"Thank you" he smiled,

"for what" Chelsea looked up at him, playing with a strand of his hair,

"for making me feel more human."

* * *

Natalie would of preferred to meet this newcomer with Chelsea but if her brother needed her she could do fine on her own.

She still couldn't believe that no one knew about Mark and Chelsea yet, they were hiding it very well from Lupus, she had to admit that had she not known previously she would probably never of figured it out.

"This is Timothy" Denny introduced,

"Pleasure to meet you ladies" Timothy smiled, shaking their hands,

"You feel a little cold?" Sabrina asked, in a concerned voice handing him her mittens that her father had insisted on her wearing even though winter wasn't for at least another month, though Autumn had taken its turn.

"No I'm fine" Timothy smiled, reaching out to shake Natalie's hand, she held it there a while, Sabrina was right his hand was cold, but cold like Pierre in apposed to shivering, possibly colder.

"You're a little cool too" Timothy smiled, glancing at Natalie in the eye,

"am I?" Natalie pulled her hand back, now she recognised the voice, it was the man she'd heard talking to Pierre all that time ago after the fair.

"Do you know Pierre?" She asked,

"Why do you ask that?" Timothy smiled, looking at her. As Natalie looked back into his eyes she noticed the age in them, far older than he looked and even older than Galen who had been the oldest man in 'Forget Me Not Valley'.

"I heard you two talking" Natalie admitted, remembering the cold steel that Pierre had pressed to her throat.

"Did you" Timothy smiled, "don't tell me Pierre has adopted a pet?" Timothy laughed,

"I'm not his pet, I don't even like him that much" Natalie objected,

"Maybe so" Timothy shrugged, "but he didn't kill you after that, if you're not his pet I'd hate to think of what he thought of you"

Natalie stuck her nose up in the air, "just you wait until he gets back then you'll see how little he thinks of any of us."

"I'm sure he will" Timothy smirked.


	12. Touch

Lupus had been feeling slightly odd ever since the discovery of a second body, almost as though all of a sudden something was being hidden from him.

Alisa had noticed it too, she paused from picking strawberries from the bush beside the parish.

"Lupus" she began uncomfortably, glancing at her feet, "are you okay?"

Lupus thought a moment, glancing towards the Goddess pond, he swore he had seen a small ripple in the water there a few times, as if something was diving hurriedly back into its depths.

"I'm sure I'm fine" he smiled, giving a small shrug, "I'm just feeling a little bit strange"

"Are you ill!?" Alisa sounded worried, dropping her basket and putting her hand against his forehead,

"you're really cold" she commented, not moving her hand.

"I'm always like that" Lupus excused, moving away from her touch, Alisa looked hurt, but tried not to show it.

The two stayed in silence a while, as Alisa picked the strawberries from the floor.

"I should be getting back to the parish" Alisa sighed, turning back to the building,

"No" Lupus reached out to take her hand, both of them were shocked by this gesture, and tensed immediately, their cheeks flushing, but neither moved their hand away.

"Okay" Alisa smiled "I'll stay"

Watching from the depths of the pond, the Goddess smiled lightly to herself, it was so nice to see her two grandchildren grow, she hardly ever saw Chelsea by the pond, but Lupus was here almost daily.

She felt a small pang of guilt that the girl he was coming to visit was tied to her and not to him, then she gave a small smile, and dived back to the bottom of her pond.

Alisa turned in her sleep, clutching tightly at the blankets.

_She could see herself, in a different life perhaps; she was married with a little daughter, she peered closer at the family, it was her and Lupus!_

_Alisa backed away quickly staring at the small family, she looked so happy, laughing at something that Lupus had just said._

_The image was fading away, "No come back!" Alisa shouted, reaching out her hand trying to grasp at the fading picture, but it was going._

"_Come B_ack!" Alisa yelled,

"What's wrong!?" Nathan came hurrying into the room, with a lamp in one hand,

Alisa opened her eyes and breathed in heavily, "juts a dream" she told him, unable to quite look him in the eye with the guilt she was feeling.

* * *

He didn't mean it to happen, it just did. Lupus and Chelsea had been preparing breakfast that morning, when all of a sudden he reached for the flour and it poured itself into the bowl.

Chelsea gaped at him, and Lupus stared back at her, it had come back, his magic that he'd lost the will to use after his parents deaths. But why?

"Did that just happen?" Chelsea checked glancing at the innocent bag of flour,

"I think so" Lupus stammered, looking at the flour lying at the bottom of the bowl,

"try it again" Chelsea grinned, pointing at the eggs.

Lupus directed his own finger at the eggs; two eggs shot up into the air and flew across the room till they were hovering perfectly over the very middle of the bowl, where they then snapped in two, emptying their contents before dropping into the bin.

"Brilliant" Chelsea grinned.

* * *

Natalie had found that it almost seemed as if she was being followed everywhere she went by Timothy, he was in the street when she left the house, he was watching the waves when she went to the beach, he even hung around the farm when she went there, but he never followed her in.

"I see that Pierre's not back yet" Timothy smiled, when Natalie met him on the beach,

"No" Natalie replied coldly, turning to go, the small man dressed in red unsettled her slightly, even more so that Pierre.

"Do you know where he's gone?" Timothy continued to ask,

"not at all" Natalie shrugged, pausing to look back over at the approaching ship from the mainland. He'd been gone a week now, maybe he was coming back.

"Here," Timothy sounded so close, that Natalie leapt around, the mayor of Mineral town was about an inch away from her, a small bound book in his hand.

"This belonged to the murdered woman, I think it will explain a lot, but know this, once you read it there is no going back." With that Timothy walked past her back into W. Town.

"What's that?" Natalie jumped again. The ship from the mainland had pulled in seconds ago, and Pierre had spotted Timothy handing her something from the ship's rail.

"Nothing" Natalie told him, placing the book in her pocket, she had no idea what it was but she was sure if Pierre saw it he would take it off her, and her curiosity would not allow that.

Pierre narrowed his eyes, "what's he been talking to you about?"

Knowing that _he _meant Timothy, Natalie shrugged, "he hasn't really spoken to me much" she told him, truthfully enough.

"Why did he come here?" Pierre continued,

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Natalie challenged, keen to get away back to her house to read the book.

Pierre seemed to sense her hurry because he moved himself swiftly in between her and the beach exit.

"I think I'd like to see that book" he smiled, his eyes as usual not meeting hers,

"It's for me to read, it was given to me" Natalie replied, trying to move past him,

"You never miss what you don't know" Pierre smirked, holding out his hand,

"let the girl read the book," Timothy stepped out of the shadows near the shore, although Natalie was sure she'd seen him walk past her.

Pierre froze, then lowered his hand. Natalie watched him in amazement, Pierre was watching Timothy with a wariness that could almost be seen as fear.

"Off you go Natalie" Timothy smiled, giving her a small wave,

"Wait!" Pierre snatched at her wrist, not letting her move, Natalie felt Timothy's eyes direct themselves at Pierre, who looked a little shocked, as he glanced down at where he'd grabbed her.

"Leave her alone" Timothy told him, a dangerous tone in his voice, "I need to talk with you"

"Don't read it" Pierre's voice was barely a whisper, but he was begging, he gave her one last look out of the corner of his eye and released her wrist.

Natalie turned almost automatically away from the beach and back home.

* * *

When Mark arrived the other two were already there, he'd passed Natalie on his way there, she'd had a rather surprised look on her face.

"So how was the trip to Forget Me Not?" Mark began cheerfully, checking both Pierre and Timothy up and down for any signs of danger.

"I don't see why you need to know" Pierre hissed, "I drew a card, not you"

"It was my card in the first place" Mark reminded him coldly, taking careful note of everyone of Pierre's movements, Pierre was doing very much the same to him.

"Don't just stand here arguing about it, I want to know, and I don't care how many others know it, they'll lose anyway" Timothy sighed impatiently,

"Okay" Pierre sighed, keeping one eye still on Mark, "it's gone, all of it"

"I know I took it" Timothy smiled, indicating W. Town, "I've entrusted it to your pet for the time being"

"Pet?" Pierre looked confused, then hardened, "you gave her that book…"

Timothy nodded, "I'm sure she'll pass it back to one of us when she's done, and if not then I'll go and kill her for it," Timothy gave a short laugh, "this is why we don't get attached to none players, they're weak and easily persuadable, your father used that to his advantage to seek out weaknesses."

Pierre gave a small hiss of rage, holding himself down from attacking Timothy, though Timothy had caught the hesitation.

Pierre felt himself leave the ground, then it was like he was being torn away bit by bit, his blood flowing openly to the floor, every part of him burning.

Timothy turned to Mark, Pierre had dropped to the floor and was twitching slightly with the hallucination.

"So how's are little farm girl?" He smirked, "I hope your not going to behave rashly like this young man here"

Mark swallowed and shook his head, "she's fine"

"I see you two are getting attached to someone, though this is a person I hope is purely for practical reasons" Timothy laughed,

Mark tried not to think about clenching his fists at this, "of course" he lied slowly,

"good," Timothy moved past him onto W. Town, "but" he paused, "just a reminder."

Mark dropped, knives slashing at the corners of his mouth, in very much the position that Pierre was in. 


	13. Diary

Natalie closed her bedroom door, after making sure everyone else in the house was asleep. She didn't know why but she felt like this was something secretive that she was about to trespass on, the very fact Pierre had warned her about it just made her want to read it more.

She sat down at her desk, lighting a candle she had borrowed from the draw in the kitchen.

Her fingers etched the corner of the spine gently, was this going to explain everything to her? All she knew was it was from the mines of Forget Me Not Valley where Lupus and Chelsea were from.

She opened it not sure what to expect, she almost expected some sort of monstrous creature to leap out from the pages.

It was nothing so drastic, it just read in neat italic handwriting _Property of Kera. _Natalie recognised it as the name of the woman they had found murdered, but what puzzled her was the next bit, _**Started on the 11**__**th**__** of November 216 years before death**_The last bit was in different handwriting, but it also didn't make any sense, the woman they'd found looked no older than twenty six.

Maybe it had been a family possession passed down through generations? Only one way to find out.

Natalie began reading.

_Day 1 year 1_

_I was drinking in a pub today, just north of Forget Me Not Valley. There was a young man there; handsome with light brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes, he was joking with a couple of other men at a table just across from me._

_He was bragging about some Game He'd set up and was placing a bet that no one would solve it, he promised a prize for the winner, something beyond their wildest dreams that had been given to him by one of the last Harvest Sprites as a result for helping them, I wonder what it could be?_

_The other men got angry at that, one a middle aged man who I'd seen around Mineral Town recently slammed his fist on the table and yelled that he would hold him to that._

_The tension at the table was high, another man slightly older than the first and round as a tennis ball got to his feet too, claiming he would find the prize first, before I knew it all the men had got to their feet and were holding a toast up in promise that they'd find this prize even if they were searching their whole lives._

_I thought it quite ridiculous, men could be so stupid. But while I was on my way back home (I owned a small house just outside the mines of Forget Me Not Valley) I felt my curiosity building up inside me, maybe I could win whatever it was? It sounded exciting, I'd heard about the Harvest Sprites, and their magical powers, it must be a fantastic prize._

_Day 3 Year 1_

_I decided that today I would go and visit this man who had proposed The Game, I knew him to be the owner of the local farm. It was very badly kept and the farmer was hardly ever there, though his wife tried as hard as she could to keep the animals fed and money coming in, I wouldn't of put up with it._

_I knocked firmly on the door, not sure who I'd get; his wife opened the door, a red haired woman who he'd met while travelling (he did a lot of that). I saw that she now had a small life growing inside her and was tempted to sidetrack to give her my congratulations but stopped myself._

"_If your husband at home?" I asked, trying to peer round her into the cluttered, messy house,_

"_He's in the barn" she sniffed looking at me in a suspicious way, "You must be one of his 'friends'?" she spoke the word in a disgusted tone._

_I shook my head and told her I'd just heard him speaking in the bar and would like to talk to him about it. She didn't look like she believed me but gave a small sniff and closed the door._

_I found the man just like she'd said in the barn, he was petting one of his skinny cows and gazing into space, his eyes orb like on his young face._

"_What can I do for you?" He asked me without turning._

_I stammered not really sure how to phrase it, I should of practiced what I was going to say._

"_I heard you talk in the bar" I finally managed to say, when he heard that he turned to give me his full attention and smiled,_

"_And you want in?" He asked, a small smirk creeping onto his face, I nodded nervously, he laughed placing his hands in his pockets. "You're a pretty thing you'll last well" he smiled, stroking my cheek, I suddenly remembered what his wife had been hinting at and pulled away._

"_What do you mean?" I asked, glancing back at the door just to reassure myself it was still there if I needed to run,_

"_The point of The Game is to find the treasure first, once your playing you can't stop, it could get dangerous"_

"_I don't care" I told him trying to sound brave, only succeeding in sounding like some little kid, he seemed to think so too but smiled,_

"_Well then off you go" he told me, turning back to his cow,_

"_Is that it?" I asked, hardly daring to believe it, he nodded, I turned to go,_

"_just one more thing" I heard him say, "the vow made by those players in the pub was that they would search their whole lives, well that's what I've given to help them and you too, oh and the name's Jake by the way"_

_I left unable to understand his nonsense, I felt sorry for the kid him and his wife were going to bring into the world but nothing could be done about it._

_Day 56 Year 1_

_I spoke to a strange man today one I'd recognised from the pub that night where The Game had been born._

_He told me to call him Gourmet, he seemed like a nice man and we talked a little about how we were doing, he told me he was rather surprised I'd decided to play, I laughed at him saying I was setting an example for women everywhere, he laughed too ordering me another drink, after that he saw me to my inn, he left me with a promise we'd meet again._

_On appearance he is a rather ugly man with puffy lips, a terrible sense of fashion and a need to lose a few pounds, but on talking to him I saw that he needed nothing else to complete himself, he was a wonderful man._

_Day 4 Year 2_

_Time seems to move so quickly now, It takes me months to remember I haven't filled in this book, weeks feel like days, months like weeks._

_I hope I don't age any quicker too. I haven't seen Gourmet since our meeting at the pub though we still have time left to full fill his promise._

_This Game is hard, I passed another player who I'd seen in the pub, Timothy or something though he was going by the name Thomas in Mineral town, he'd been the first to challenge Jake in the pub. He seems to be doing so well, tiny steps but great leaps when you compare them to the rest of us._

_Someone commented on my temperature the other day, they brushed past me in a crowd and turned,_

"_put a jumper on" they'd shouted._

_I tested my temperature when I got back to my Inn, it's dropped by only two degrees but a drop all the same._

Natalie took a break trying to work out what she'd just read, The Game? Why was did it start with a capital like a title?

The only thing she could relate to was the temperature, she remembered back to Pierre, he was ice cold but Timothy had been cooler.

That was another thing Timothy had been mentioned, maybe his name was family inherited too?

She skipped ahead a little, sensing there was much to go if it was going to cover 216 years.

_Day 78 Year 27_

_It's amazing but it doesn't seem like I've aged at all, though I should be about fifty two by now I don't look a day older than when I first started playing._

_I told an old woman I met about The Game a while ago, I wonder if she's ever going to age again, will she die even?_

_Her name was Nina, I'd known her as a child, she'd lived in the manor in Forget Me Not (The only decent home in the place)._

_I met Gourmet again, he hasn't aged either though he explained to me it was a curse put on all players for their greed by the founder, apparently he hasn't aged either nor his son._

_I felt very at ease with Gourmet usually when you meet other players they won't talk to you, or in circumstances I've heard they try to kill you._

_We may never grow old but we're going to rip each other apart first. Gourmet told me he had a lead though he wouldn't tell me what it was, he laughed as I tried to persuade him._

_I asked him about all the killing and rumours of players turning up dead, and he admitted he was probably responsible for most of those, and for some reason I didn't care after all his aim was the same as theirs._

_I took note that his temperature seemed even lower than mine and wondered if that was how it worked?_

_I'm making it my aim here and now that I will never kill another player for information even if it's a choice between killing myself or them._

_Day 25 Year 35_

_You'll never guess who I met today. I was passing through Mineral Town and just happened to see a new farm that had been set up._

_The boy who owned it was the very son of Jake, the child I had seen growing inside his wife._

_I asked him his name and told him who I was wondering whether he knew anything about The Game his father had set up._

_He told me his name was Sam and that he didn't care at all for what his father did or was doing._

_He must of inherited the curse from his father for although he must have been thirty five he still looked so young._

"_I'll set my dog on you if you do not leave" he threatened, as I tried to question him further, the boy was not friendly and seemed quite bitter with an air of big headedness about him, I left without any further persuasion._

_Day 17 Year 46_

_The news reached me that the original founder of The Game had been murdered in his sleep, no one knew who but we all knew why._

_Sam himself has had a child, the mother is unknown, and the child's name is unknown, he is not to know anything of The Game that his grandfather had started._

_There are now only three of us left from the original crowd of travellers who began The Game; me, Timothy and Gourmet._

_We May have been eternal life but the curse was that we'd all die in the end by each other's hand._

_Day 107 Year 60_

_Gourmet and me met at some dance in the city today, we danced with no one else, I still find myself as fascinated with him as I was when we first met._

_Timothy has remained as bitter as ever, though Gourmet assures me he has gotten further than any other player._

_I asked how many he had killed, to which Gourmet admitted he didn't know, Timothy never made it obvious and never kept up a pattern so it was quite hard to trace, all he knew was that Timothy was colder than any other person he'd ever touched._

_Day 1 Year 100_

_There was some sort of meet up at the pub today to celebrate the start of The Game, it feels so strange to be here after all this time, although I wrote time seemed to go by so quickly looking back on it, it seems like ages ago that I'd over heard the convocation and decided to involve myself._

_There are so many new faces, I felt some pride for me, Gourmet and Timothy for surviving so long, how long these people would last I did not know._

_I've found out quite a lot in the last hundred years no where near as much as Timothy and Gourmet but more than the others._

_Nina the old woman I had introduced The Game to so long ago was here, she had a daughter who lived in the city now, despite being so old she claimed that the power of The Game seemed to of given her a more seductive atmosphere._

_Sam as expected was not here, I wondered how he was doing, Timothy told me he had taken to camping beside the Mineral town Goddess pond. Timothy had lightened up quite a lot now, he feels even colder than when we first met but I was glad he was talking to me._

_Day 2 Year 100_

_I honestly do not know what happened last night! I slept with Gourmet! Well at least we think we slept with each other, neither really knew what had happened so we just came to that conclusion._

_We had awoken in his bed stark naked. I feel slightly giggly as I write this down, we parted quickly incredibly embarrassed but I can't help wishing I could remember what had happened._

_Day 267 Year 123_

_Thought I should take note here just because I like the number 123. I went to Mineral town to see whether Sam has changed his mind about playing, he hasn't and is still camping beside the Goddess pond._

_He growled at me when I came to say hello. The farm he runs is nothing like his fathers, despite camping out here he always went back to the farm during the day to take care of the farm._

_I asked some of the local villagers about him, but no one would tell me about him except for some kid called Basil._

_He told me that Sam had fallen in love with the Harvest Goddess but she wouldn't return the feelings so he'd sworn to camp beside her pond until she did. _

_I don't think the kid has any idea how long Sam's been there, it must be at least twenty three years though it was probably longer._

_Day 34 Year160_

_I heard that Sam had finally had a kid though no one knows who the mother is, nor what the child's name is, all we do know is that his father has claimed his son will never know anything of The Game and anyone who told his son he would see too._

_Even though Sam had never been involved in The Game before I think all of us sensed the danger that emitted from him, he was dangerous just as dangerous as Gourmet and Timothy even though he'd been playing for less time._

_I met Gourmet again, we seemed to of moved past our embarrassment of having slept with each other. Sixty years of avoiding each other seemed to of done the trick. _

_It's funny to think that, I'm almost two hundred years old._

_Me and Gourmet slept together again except this time we both remembered it, it was wonderful and…_

Natalie turned the pages hurriedly she didn't really want to read about all this

_Day 56 Year 181_

_I'm pregnant, oh shit! I didn't even know anyone out of the mainstream family could get pregnant while playing. I've had unprotected sex loads of times and never gotten pregnant why now!?_

_Day 78 Year 182_

_A boy, it's a boy, he's so beautiful but he'll of been born with the curse, I couldn't stand seeing such a lovely child be destined for that. I left after naming him, his father can take care of him I can't handle it, if the child dies without me I'm doing him a favour._

_I caught a story at the nearby inn of Sam's child's name: John, he's got two kids now too, just a year older than mine, I feel sorry for them too._

_Sam hung himself only a few years ago, he'd lived as long as The Game and I don't blame him, he didn't chose this life, it was forced on him, like it is on my child and on Sam's child, and his children and all their children to come._

_My son's name is Pierre._

Natalie stopped reading, her eyes re-reading Pierre's name just to make sure she'd read it right. So that murdered woman had been his mother. Her stomach flipped but she had to keep reading more.

_Day 183 Year 186_

_Gourmet is dead, John is dead, my son run off. Timothy is still around and so am I, he explained to me that Gourmet had gotten to ahead of himself and that was why he'd died; but also that John had re-hidden the treasure._

_No one ever found John's body, his two twin children were taken in by their godparents so they're okay for now._

_Three children lost their parents in one day._

_Day 340 Year 206_

_It's the end for me, that kid's come for me, I knew he would, the next generation of players are even stronger than us._

_I met my son just once when he was ten, already he had climbed his way up to be worthy of fear in any player's eye, even Timothy is a little nervous of him._

_He knows who I am though neither of us talk about it._

_I met another born in child, Mark he's the same age as Pierre, not as dangerous but like I said any child born into something as awful as what their parents had gambled into would never be born safe._

_He's going to kill me now, I wonder which one it is, it might even be one of the twins. Whoever it is I can sense it must be one of them, there only exists four born in children and all the other players can smell them a mile off._

_The door's opening. My diary had been stolen a while back but Gourmet gave it back to me in the hands of his son when we met._

_I will hide you now, I know that Timothy will find you he's good at that, That's the problem with born ins they're to young to check an entire room for something like this._

The book came to a close, Natalie dropped it to the floor unsure what else to do with it, Pierre had been right this book should never have been read.

Pierre, Mark, the twins this was a lot to take in. The twins in the book had to be Lupus and Chelsea, they had a father called John who was killed.

Did the twins know or like their grandfather had it been held a secret from them?

But Pierre knew and Mark knew, and Timothy must be ancient, part of her felt relieved that Pierre was really the same age as her.

She felt herself beginning to drop off, she kicked the book towards the door, she knew Timothy would come back for it now she'd read it.

_Really long chapter this time, it's a little confusing to follow I admit but The Game's history is a little bit like that. Please review ^-^_


	14. Everything

When Natalie awoke just as she had predicted the diary was gone, a small shiver went down her spine at the thought that Timothy had been into her room while she was sleeping.

After the discomfort had passed a new feeling began to arise within her, a strange excitable feeling, that had her spilling with energy.

Something strange was going on; she could smell what her mum was making for breakfast, the stench of a rat that must of died under the floorboards, the sweat on her brother's face representing an uneasy night, everything; she could feel everything.

Natalie moved swiftly out of the room, her feet carrying her with unnatural ease.

"Morning" Elliot yawned, dark circles under his eyes, on a normal day Natalie would of asked what was wrong but today she felt in a hurry she had to get out there.

"Mum I'm going out" she announced, grabbing a slice of toast on her way out, the door was shut before anyone else in the house had taken note of what she'd said.

The island smelt so fresh, birds were singing above her from house roof tops and various trees.

As she passed Mirabelle and Julia's shop she could smell fresh milk and eggs they'd had delivered that morning, she flicked her eyes over to a fox diving into it's hole at the bottom of the cliff face, it was so sharp, every moment, the world was spinning.

"Natalie!" Natalie managed to focus again, she had stumbled into , and Pierre was stood in front of her glaring,

"Hello" Natalie replied cheerfully, Pierre ignored her, seizing her by the shoulders and pulling her through his door.

"What were you thinking!?" He demanded, knocking some of the pots on the table to the floor in his frustration,

"What?" Natalie decided to play dumb,

"You read that blasted book!" Pierre hissed, only keeping his voice down because of a fear that someone might hear them,

"How do you know I read it?" Natalie checked, glaring defiantly back, something etchy seemed up with her eyes, almost like they could burn what she was looking at.

"Look at you!" Pierre exclaimed, moving round her in circles, "you're lively, fast, alert, and I bet you could smell what your mum was cooking for breakfast!?"

Natalie bit her lip and nodded, Pierre turned away from her briefly rubbing his temple. "Why did you read it?" He asked, turning back,

"Because I couldn't not read it" she replied truthfully, "I wanted to know what was happening"

"curiosity killed the cat" Pierre reminded her,

"Ignorance killed the dog" Natalie huffed, catching a small smile appear in the corner of Pierre's mouth that he quickly hid,

"where'd you hear that?"

Natalie shrugged, "it just seemed like something to say."

They stood there in silence for about a minuet, Pierre staring at her and her looking round the room with interest, she'd never of guessed that someone like Pierre cooked.

"I'll have to kill you then" Pierre sighed decisively, "it would be cruel to leave you alive." He swung at her with a knife he had seized from the back table, he still moved fast but Natalie managed to duck, realising she may have gotten fast but he was still at a level she could never catch up too.

Pierre lunged again this time just catching Natalie's arm, she knew he was speeding up and catching sight of her movement pattern, he pinned her against his wall suddenly holding the knife to her throat.

Natalie gave a small smile, "this is just like when we first met, you spared me that time; Timothy told me it was because you saw me as some sort of pet," she laughed lightly, "well I wont be a pet to you, I'm going to beat you at this dammed Game if it…" she stopped,

"…kills you!?" Pierre looked worse than Natalie had ever seen him, his usual steady hand was shaking violently; so much that anything more and Natalie would of run for it.

"If that's what it comes too" she nodded, she was trying to snuff out any sort of falter in him that she could use to escape, but nothing,

"you wont find anything in me, you can't sense from anyone higher than you, and you'd have to be very good to get something from a Born in."

Natalie recognised the term from the diary.

"I heard that your dad had died," Pierre flew back away from her, his hat over his eyes,

"Go!" He hissed,

"I'm sorry" Natalie suddenly realised she had over stepped the mark,

"Go!" Pierre looked up for a moment fixing his piercing, cold blue eyes on her; Natalie felt a jerk of pain fly through her from the simple glance.

She shot a look back at him and left slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Chelsea groaned heavily as she got out of bed, winter was coming round the corner and it was getting colder.

Lupus had needed to call of the farm work till spring, the continuous fall of snow made it impossible for anything to be grown, so she had no excuse to see Mark for ages.

"What are you doing here!?" Chelsea blinked looking towards the door, who was her brother talking too, then she heard Mark's protesting voice, and leapt out of bed pulling on her dressing gown.

"Chelsea what is this Bastard doing here!?" Lupus demanded, shooting Mark the dirtiest look he could muster.

Both Mark and Chelsea glanced at each other, obviously neither could think of a good excuse.

"Well actually I'm going out with your sister" Mark spoke out matter of factly, Chelsea gawked at him,

"yeah right" Lupus smirked,

"Well then why wont you let her come out?" Mark questioned; now Chelsea saw what he was doing,

"Well…." Lupus didn't have a reply,

"She'll be back before nine" Mark promised, Lupus paused thinking about it a moment,

"Fine!" He snapped, shoving past Mark out of the house with his red scarf wrapped round his neck, "I won't be back till eleven anyway."

Mark closed the door behind him so as not to let the cold in.

"Do we have to go out" Chelsea sighed, wrapping her arms round herself, "it's cold"

"We can stay in then" Mark grinned, giving Chelsea the feeling of being pushed backwards again,

"I wish you wouldn't do that" Chelsea told him still walking backwards into her room Mark behind her,

"I can't help it" Mark shrugged, sitting down next to her on her bed.

"Why can you do that?" Chelsea asked, playing with the wrap of her dressing gown casually,

"What?" Mark checked, playing with a strand of hair round his finger,

"That thing, you know pushing me back into rooms and things?"

Mark was about to reply it had always come in useful before with other girls but decided not to, especially because he had more than likely killed those girls when he was done with them, that reminded him.

"Chelsea this is going to sound really strange but…If you get given a red book by anyone don't read it" he blurted out quickly not quite sure how she'd take it,

"Why?" Chelsea questioned, piping up her interest,

"You don't need to know why" Mark told her, kissing her gently, Chelsea wrapped her arms round his head to deepen the kiss, all thoughts of a red book gone from her mind.

Mark lowered her down onto her bed, his cold hands running down her sides, Chelsea pulled back when she realised what he was doing,

"now this is something my brother really wouldn't like" Chelsea warned him,

"You heard what he said, he wont be back till eleven" Mark pointed out, Chelsea shrugged undoing the buttons of his shirt,

"I suppose so."

* * *

Lupus rung his hands nervously, he needed to tell her, it felt like he was going to burst, the journey getting to the forest seemed to be all to short.

He checked over his shoulder at the fast disappearing town, why couldn't the walk be longer, he turned back to see where he was going and collided head first with somebody.

He managed to clear his head enough to see who it was. "Alisa!" He exclaimed horrified hurrying over to see if he had injured her to badly, "I'm sorry!" He apologised, helping her to sit up,

"no I'm sorry" Alisa sighed, "I wasn't looking where I was going" she paused, "I was actually coming to see you"

"oh, what about?" Mark steadied her against his shoulder, guiding her back to the parish,

Alisa blushed, whether it was because of the cold or embarrassment Lupus wasn't sure, but he let her continue.

"You see I had this dream about you" she whispered, turning redder (definitely embarrassment)

"What happened?" Lupus' eyes filled with a hopeful glint, they were back inside the parish now and it seemed Nathan was out; Lupus guided her to her room and sat her on her bed.

"I saw two people standing a little away from me" she began, hugging her pillow to her chest, "When I looked closer it was….me and you," her voice began to shake as she stumbled over the last of her words, "I think I like you more than I should," tears began to leak from her eyes and she turned away from him.

Alisa felt the bed move as Lupus sat down next to her. "I think I like you too" he admitted, turning her back to face him, his thumb under her chin, caressing it slowly,

"Lupus…" she whispered, turning pale as the two moved closer together, this was against her vows what was she doing!?

Lupus' lips met hers, she couldn't help but let out a small moan as his tongue ran along her teeth. His hands were slipping the shoulders of her dress down lower, showing part of her chest at the top of her dress.

Thoughts were racing through her head as all this happened, 'don't do this!' one was yelling, but she ignored it, allowing him to unzip her dress at the back, his hands ran down her the skin on her back, his cool hands sending tingles through her spine.

She felt her own hands working on unbuttoning his shirt and running through his hair.

Her dress fell around her middle, Lupus lifted her legs to get the rest of it off.

His hands ran all over her body, pulling her bra off as he went, soon his trousers were off too, fixing the two of them together.

Both of their eyes widened as they realised what was happening but they didn't stop.

_Please Review._


	15. Authors note, for review questions

An apology about the last chapter. This is just to answer some questions made by

Shiho-chan () because they don't have an account so I can't email them.

Yeah Pierre is a little messed up

You enter the Game as soon as you know about it, that's why Pierre didn't want he to read the diary because as soon as she did she wouldn't be able to stop herself becoming a player.

And yeah I keep getting Mark and Lupus' names mixed up, though I usually correct myself.

And yeah lots of spelling mistakes I wrote that chapter at about two in the morning.

Anyway thanks for the review, please keep reviewing.


	16. A deal

She grinded her fingers together in her annoyance, how dare he say those things to her!

Natalie kicked a pebble in front of her cursing aloud; she did admit she'd said some things that of course would of upset him, but he was worse after all he had considered killing her during their first meeting; but he didn't, was that significant?

She sighed pausing to close her hands around her head, so many thoughts all racing through her mind at once.

"Are you okay?" Natalie opened her eyes again focusing them on Sabrina, who was looking worriedly over her,

"yeah fine" Natalie assured her, quickly trying to recollect herself,

Sabrina didn't look like she believed her, so taking her arm she asked "are you sure you don't want me to take you home or something?"

"I said I'm fine!" Natalie snapped, losing her temper; Sabrina backed away a hurt expression on her face though she didn't seem angry,

"I'm sorry" Sabrina gave a small nod as she turned away, spotting Vaughn and running up to him.

Natalie could of bitten her tongue, she didn't mean to say those things, she was sure she wouldn't normally, though what was normal? She hadn't changed at all over night, had she?

Something told her she had, she closed her eyes trying to remember; she'd been so swept away this morning with the new sense she'd been given that she hadn't bothered to consider how she'd got it.

There was so much she needed to know about this Game, so much she now couldn't ask Pierre, who else did she know…

Then the thought came to her; What about Timothy he'd pretty much mastered it and by far the longest living player she'd ask him.

Coming to her decision Natalie turned back towards E. Town past Pierre's house and onwards to the Hotel.

On her way to the Hotel she passed Eliza and Charlie who were playing near the well, she ignored them completely even after Eliza waved at her.

Timothy was sitting in the hotel lobby when she arrived almost as if he'd been expecting her, he got to his feet upon her arrival smiling warmly at her.

Natalie nodded courteously back and followed him to his room.

"That was rather rude!" Charlie snapped as he watched Natalie run passed not even looking in their direction.

But Eliza didn't look like she was worrying to much, "you wouldn't understand Charlie" she smiled, giving a strange little sigh of happiness as she watched Natalie go.

"Eh?" Charlie looked confusedly between Eliza and Natalie, it was quite clear that whatever was on Eliza's mind hadn't gotten to him; he dismissed it not really interested anyway. "Some of my friends from the mainland are moving here" he announced happily changing the subject.

Eliza gave a sigh again though this time it was completely the opposite of happy, "I wonder why girls of my age don't move to the Island?"

"Because girls are sissies and don't want to explore islands" Charlie shrugged as though it was obvious,

"I live on this island!" Eliza pointed out crossly, folding her arms,

"only because your dad needed too" Charlie argued back, "boys are much cooler"

"Well if every boy thought like that then people wouldn't fall in love" Eliza pointed out triumphantly as if this finished the matter.

Charlie gave a small retch, "well our generation of boys is much smarterer" Charlie smirked, Eliza rolled her eyes at his speaking mistake,

"I bet you wont think that when we're older!" Eliza snapped, turning her back to him,

"Bet I will" Charlie fought back turning his own back and storming off, "I'm going to go and play with the other boys, they don't say stupid stuff like you!"

"You'll be back!" Eliza yelled after him,

"No I wont!" And with that final word Charlie was out of sight,

"he'll come back" Eliza assured herself ringing her hands slowly, "I know he will."

"So?" Natalie asked, turning to face Timothy as he closed the door behind them,

Timothy smirked, "so what do you want to know?"

"One," Natalie began, "why are you so young now, it made it sound like you were older in the diary?"

"A small reward for my dedication, I had a few years deducted from my appearance" he explained, leaning back on his chair,

"Also why do I feel so awake, and everything is…" she paused, "you know, alive; every sense I have stands to attention?"

"You need quick senses to play, once you join the board you get given them pretty much over night" he grinned again, "or perhaps you noticed?"

"Also, Natalie struck out a third point on her fingers, "why am I suddenly playing now, I mean I didn't exactly chose to play?"

"No" Timothy agreed, "as soon as you know, you're playing, simple as" he shrugged, "that is of course you're in the main family, you could be immortal and with the skills without even knowing it,"

Natalie nodded thankfully then stared at him straight on, "can you brief me on everything Pierre knows?"

This question definitely surprised him, "Like I would" He smirked,

Natalie watched him closely, for the first time feeling his cold eyes looking all over her body and sighed, "I'll do anything"

"Anything?" Timothy's grin widened,

"anything" she repeated, "but how do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"Because I cannot lie, that privilege was removed somewhat along with my physical years" Timothy sighed, "I'll tell you first because you know I could escape after my payment but I know you can't."

_Sorry if the chapter's so short. _

_I brought Eliza and Charlie into it though, I felt I should seen as in the first half of this story 'The Game part I' Kate and Hugh were quite big characters._

_Please review!_


	17. Panic

"Where's Charlie then?" Gannon looked over at Eliza unable to let another bored sigh go in silence.

Winter had come to the island and snow was falling thickly outside; a few snowmen already stood proudly dressed in woolly hats and jackets.

"He'll come back" Eliza said sounding distant, "I know he will"

Gannon nodded, he understood; slowly he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he will, boys sometimes just need a little bit of time to themselves, it's hard that you're the only girl on the island," at the last part of his statement Gannon sounded a little guilty,

"It's not your fault dad" Eliza comforted afraid he was getting the wrong message, Gannon patted her head soothingly,

"That priest and nun are starting up a school to begin next year, I'm sure you'll make some new friends there"

"Yeah" Eliza huffed "because guys make great friends. I don't want to go to school there" she told her father decisively,

"you don't mean that honey" Gannon smiled, a small crease of concern sweeping over him,

"yes I do!" Eliza snapped, looking angry now, "I want to go to another school on the mainland and make proper friends."

There was a brief moment of silence where Eliza and Gannon stared at each other; one defiant, the other still trying to work out how serious she was. Finally Gannon let out a small sigh,

"Well there are the girls boarding schools on the mainland" he admitted, "but it would mean you'd have to go away from the island, from me and everyone till the holidays"

"I want a bit of freedom" the eleven year old crossed her arms. Gannon looked on at her for another brief moment of silence,

"You remind me so much of your mother," when he uttered those words Eliza knew she'd won the argument. "I'll have a look around for one you'll like" Gannon promised.

* * *

Pierre breathed in the icy wind in one sharp breath. Why was this happening? Why to her?

He shook his head hurriedly, why did he care? That was another fair question to ask himself. He should go and see her explain what it meant to play this Game before she got herself into trouble asking someone else.

Pierre decided this would be the best course of action so turned on his heel up from the beach and towards W. Town, there was no way Natalie could of gone anywhere else at this early hour.

He hesitated shortly before rapping on the thick oak door of Natalie's house. Please don't let anyone else open it, please don't let anyone else…

Elliot answered the door yawning and checking his watch, Pierre could of rolled his eyes, he had waited until ten before disturbing them. Elliot blinked at Pierre adjusting to the early morning light, trying to reconnect the pathways between his brain, there was a clear moment when it triggered; Elliot leapt back a little, then looked scared, then angry, then finally resting on suspicious.

"What do you want?" He asked, closing the door a little to show Pierre that he clearly was not welcome inside,

"Is your sister in?" Pierre asked in the politest voice he could muster though it still sounded like he was speaking through his teeth,

"Why?" Elliot narrowed his eyes at Pierre who refused to meet his gaze,

"Why else, I'd like to talk to her" Pierre tapped his foot, becoming inpatient now; in usual circumstances he would of killed the nerdy little freak as soon as he'd opened the door, but these were not usual circumstances.

"She didn't come home last night" Elliot admitted, looking concerned now, "but we're not to worried, after all she probably just stayed round one of her friend's"

Pierre nodded hastily, and without a word of thanks shot next door to Julia's.

"Did Natalie stay here last night?" Pierre was finding it harder to stay calm and collected now, he had a nasty sticky feeling inside his stomach but he wanted to hold onto hope just a little longer.

"Natalie?" Julia had the same suspicious face on as Elliot, "no she didn't, why?"

Pierre didn't stay to answer the question, instead choosing to rush onto the next nearest house, Chelsea.

There was a long pause and small cries of, "don't answer it!" From Chelsea, they were clearly ignored because the door opened to reveal Mark….Topless.

Pierre stared at him a moment, both of them looked faintly shocked and finding the other where they did.

"Hey Pierre" Mark finally said, unsure what else to do in this situation, "would you like to come in?"

"Mark don't invite people into the house!" Chelsea peered over his shoulder, she was wearing a vest and female boxer shorts; she fell back a little when she saw who it was.

"Mark this is about…." Pierre gave a small look at Chelsea, one she didn't pick up on though Mark clearly did.

"Chelsea you couldn't leave us for a moment could you?" Mark planted a small protective kiss on the top of her head,

"Sure" Chelsea gave a small nod, realising that whatever it was, was clearly important, she turned back into the house, Pierre heard her close a door somewhere in the house.

"You look….different?" Mark looked Pierre up and down; Pierre had turned up his eyes wide with panic, and his normally perfectly positioned hat looking like it would fall off any moment.

Pierre managed a small smirk, "and judging by the panic over who opened the door, I'm guessing her brother doesn't know you're here?"

Mark flushed a little and shook his head, "we thought her brother would be back earlier but he wasn't so…I stayed a little longer"

Pierre felt another thought jump into his head but pushed it aside, even Thomas wouldn't drag one of the main stream family members in deliberately…would he? Pierre had the faint impression he would.

He turned back to the main subject, "I'm guessing Natalie didn't stay here last night then?" Pierre sighed,

Mark shook his head, "though if it helps, I heard something from Charlie that he and Eliza saw her running towards…the hotel" Mark slowed when he realised what he was saying, he looked hard at Pierre, "she's definitely playing isn't she?" Mark sighed,

Pierre nodded, then backtracked. "Wait! Did you say the hotel!?"

Mark nodded, moving back now and closing the door hurriedly, this could end badly.

Pierre could feel a new form of insanity twisting its way through him, although every sense in his body was against it, he found himself set on tearing out Timothy's throat if anything had happened to her.

_Sorry it took so long to update, I still need to update my other fan fiction which I'll probably do tomorrow. I've had a lot of course work recently , plus with the start of Ashes to Ashes and Doctor Who I've found it hard to find the time, but well, here it is. _


	18. At last

Pierre paused, he had one hand on the door to the island's hotel and had just been about to turn it when he heard a soft sob coming from behind the building, changing tracks he turned sprinting round the hotel.

"Natalie?" He moved a little closer, the girl was holding her knees to her chest, a thin layer of snow already lay over her, refusing to melt because of her newly lowered body temperature. She was shaking either from the cold or shock, this was exactly the sort of situation Pierre was bad in, one thing he did know was it probably wasn't good for her to be out in the cold, she was only invincible to a natural death and most illnesses.

Natalie flinched when she felt his freezing hand rest on her shoulder, he knew he probably wasn't helping in the process of warming her up.

"Natalie what have you done?" Pierre's voice was unusually soft, as he crouched beside her, when she didn't reply he gave a sigh and moved in to pick her up.

Natalie gave a small intake of pain as he did, more tears splashed down her face; he held her gently in his arms trying not to move her too much, checking to see if she was hurt anywhere he could see, she wasn't so decided he'd check properly when he got her back to his house.

Part of him felt glad that it was still early in the morning, it didn't seem like anyone was up yet, a faint but definite blush fell across his face, what someone would think if they saw him carrying her like this.

"Pierre…" Natalie spoke for the first time since he'd found her, her voice sounded cracked and sore but she managed a small smile at him before falling silent and expressionless again.

Upon entering his house Pierre looked desperately around for somewhere he could put her, and decided his lap on the messy sofa would be the best place.

He leant back against the cushions gratefully, Natalie lay sprawled across the sofa resting her head on his lap, she was stiff with pain, still shaking all over, Pierre still hadn't been able to locate what was hurting her.

"Natalie….you struck a deal with him didn't you?" Pierre stroked a hand through her hair, his own hands shaking a little as he did, the indecisiveness still arguing in his head.

Natalie gave a small whimper in reply and burred her head into his chest, pulling herself up by his shirt, Pierre held her there to take the pressure off her clinging arms.

"I'm sorry" she finally managed to whisper, "you tried to warn me so many times but I just let my curiosity get the better of me,"

"It doesn't matter" Pierre comforted, "you're in now and there's nothing we can do about it." He let the hug go on a little longer in silence, then gently moved her away from him so he was looking her as much in the eye as he dared, "You wanted Timothy to give you an up-to-date on The Game, right?"

"How did you…?" Natalie began, then let out a howl of pain, that Pierre worried might wake Sabrina and her father…and possibly Vaughn who (probably unknown to Sabrina's father) had stayed the night.

"I know things" Pierre filled in impatiently, "what did he want in return?"

Natalie looked down to avert his gaze, tears of humiliation replacing those of pain. "He said he thought I was a-a p-pretty girl that he'd taken an interest too…" Natalie gave a small hiccup "he said he always got things he liked, so he…" Natalie didn't seem able to go on, but Pierre had got the message.

"You silly girl" yet again Pierre spoke gently, though he felt like screaming at her inside. Of course if she'd lost her virginity to a guy like that no wonder she was in pain, the sadistic bastard! Though he knew he'd probably put a lot of other girls through the same, but he always killed them afterwards, Timothy hadn't killed her for a reason; it was most likely so mockery to him.

Pierre nuzzled his face into Natalie's hair, she froze as he did, Natalie had boyfriends in the past this was nothing new to her, but Pierre had he ever touched a girl like this, purely out of comfort rather than lust or anger.

Natalie lifted her face towards him, Pierre moved in much the same way, she felt their lips meet cautiously and slowly, Pierre seemed hesitant as though he might hurt her but then he too gave in to the kiss.

It wasn't strong or passionate but it was enough for them, both were blushing but neither looked regretful when they pulled away.

"Maybe I should go…" Natalie stretched her stiff muscles preparing to leave; Pierre placed one hand on the side of her face, cupping her head pulling her back towards him for another kiss.

* * *

Lupus had found the old diary lying on the ground when he left the parish; he'd left Alisa sleeping in her room, he'd decided to leave just in case she regretted what happened when she woke up.

The diary had a beautiful red spine, but a very ancient appeal, he'd read what he could in the moonlight, ignoring the faint splashes that came from the Goddess pond, but to any one else who might have been listening it sounded like a warning.

When he'd finished what he needed to of the book he got to his feet slowly, unsure how to react, his face was puzzled and it was furious. After all these years he'd found out what had killed his parents and who's father was responsible.

Lupus shook his head hurriedly coming back to his senses, he couldn't rush into this he didn't know enough, maybe a quick visit to Mineral town or the Valley might help.

_Sorry this chapter's so short, but there you go Lupus has found out all about this Game though he seems more concerned by the death of his family._

_Pierre and Natalie have finally realised that what they feel for each other isn't just rivalry but how will they follow that up? -Well I have no idea!?- Have to think about it…Update soon._

_Please review _


	19. Broken promise

He'd sent Natalie back home on stern orders not to tell anyone what had happened. Pierre closed the door behind her, breathing in deeply; butterflies were flapping around in his stomach, he wasn't sure whether he liked this feeling or not.

Pierre glanced over at the small jar resting on his table; a reward, the note had said when he found it there one morning. He guessed it was something to do with the game, and he'd guessed long ago what it did, the question was, should he use it?

He let one of his hands slide along the outside of the jar, the small almost unhuman craftwork was obvious under his touch.

The jar shook a little, a few wisps circled out of it.

He made his decision in that split second; seizing the jar with both hands he threw it to the floor, letting it shatter into thousands of pieces, green shards flew all over the place, then backtracked flying back to form together in front of Pierre.

"Did you do it?" Gourmet sounded excited as he examined himself all over,

"No" Pierre admitted, "you're not back yet"

Gourmet fixed a piercing stare on his son, "Then how can I be back!?" He demanded,

"It's only temporary, and you can't leave this room" Pierre explained, "I called you back because I need to ask you something…"

"Hmmm?" Gourmet sighed seating himself on Pierre's sofa,

"I…I think I may have been sidetracked" Pierre confessed, unable to look his father in the eye though he knew he couldn't touch him,

"How!?" His father spluttered, moving around so his son had no chance than to look him in the eye. Pierre's own eyes stung a little as he did, his father had killed even more than him.

"There's this girl…" Pierre began looking uncomfortable, "she is a player I guess, but I'm becoming unfocused"

The Gourmet laughed, "Is that it; just do what I did with your mother, meet up every now and then for sex then go your own way for another five years and work on winning"

Pierre nodded but shifted his feet, "but I don't know if I could do that…"

"Pierre, you have eternity, your young she'll only be something passing"

"but what if she isn't" Pierre met his father's eyes voluntarily now,

"Remember your promise, or do you want me to remind you?" The Gourmet looked angry now, he rose to his feet and put out an outstretched hand towards his son,

"You can't touch me while in that state" Pierre reminded him, backing away all the same,

"Pierre I'm the third greatest player, I can still do some things." Pierre felt the ice cold hands seize his forehead with a steel grip, then the world began to spin.

When everything was still again, he found himself looking up at the exhausted and furious form at the door.

"Hello?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, this scene was so familiar to him that he could replay it in his head even without his father's help.

The dark form pushed little Pierre aside slamming the door behind him. "Gourmet!?" He shouted overturning some of the furniture as he did. Pierre pushed his small form against the wall by the door, unsure what good it would do but he felt a little safer like that.

"Can I help you?" His father wore a smirk over his wide face, a mocking snigger behind his eyes.

Pierre remembered a woman who his father had brought back last night, was this something to do with that? But that woman wasn't around anymore, so why had he come?

He looked the man up and down, the one standing before his father still shaking slightly. He was tall with light blond hair, and such a young face that he looked almost the same age as May and Stu who lived in the town. He had clear steady blue eyes that glared across at Gourmet. Pierre didn't understand it, no one could look into his father's eyes like that?

Then the man went for his father, seizing a kitchen knife as he went. Pierre watched in shock his body not allowing him to turn away as the two men rolled around the room, smashing furniture and beating the hell out of each other, fighting for dominance over the knife the whole time.

Blood splattered the floor, it flew everywhere, Pierre felt a few drops stain his clothes and face.

He heard the man grunt with pain as his father forced the knife into his gut, but somehow the man kept fighting, he caught the knife and stabbed Gourmet as hard as he could.

There was a small yell of surprise, followed by more yells as the man drove the knife around his body striking every artery he could; blood shot everywhere like a fountain, the walls now more red than the old pale yellow they'd used to be.

Finally his father lay still, the man got to his feet slowly clutching the wound in his stomach.

Pierre felt his heart beat faster, and his breathing increase as the man began to walk towards him, then passed him; Pierre dared himself to relax then stiffened.

The man ran a blooded hand through his blond hair, letting it bleach it the colour of the rest of the room, then finally the door closed.

Pierre ran to his father's side, he knew it was stupid but he just wanted to check for any life signs. Why had that man done that?

"Pierre?" Gourmet stirred coughing up piles of blood as he did,

"Dad?" Pierre felt a lump in his throat as his father spoke,

"You can bring me back…" He murmured, "just win"

"The Game you mean?" Pierre asked, looking up and down his dad's body to see if there was anything he could do,

"That's the one. Go visit the mayor of this town, he'll set you off"

"I will I promise!" Pierre sobbed, clutching at his father's colder than usual hand, feeling all the life drain from it. The last tears he cried.

"I remember!" Pierre heard himself yell, "Stop it!" He fell to his knees covering his head with his hands, shutting his eyes tight.

He opened them again, he was back in his kitchen and his father gone along with the pieces of the shattered jar.

Could he just leave her? No he knew he couldn't, he'd have to kill her.

…_..Big cliff hanger, I'll update as soon as possible. Please review._


	20. Back home

Lupus heisted as he stepped out of the carriage, the place seemed so familiar that it hurt.

"Lupus?" Lupus lifted his head towards where the voice was coming from. Jacob, Lumina and Rock's son was running towards him, a grin plastered across his face.

Jacob was seven years younger than Lupus, most likely he was about fifteen now; he had soft brown hair like his mother but the hyperactivity of his father.

"Hey Jake" Lupus smiled, messing up the younger boy's hair,

"Are you back?" Jacob asked hopefully looking around for a suitcase or something he could carry back up to the old abandoned farm,

"sadly not" Lupus told him, sad at having to disappoint Jacob, he'd never wanted them to leave, "how are the others?"

"They're all fine; Marlin and Celia don't live here any more, they had to move to Mineral Town to be closer to the hospital. Muffy and Griffin are fine; Jane, they're daughter is visiting the city at the moment, Nami and Gustafa are on holiday for god knows how long with Melody, Kate and Hugh's son was born just after you left they called him Eric, and…." Jacob thought to see if they're was anyone he'd missed,

"what about Flora and Carter, and any new comers?" Lupus helped, looking back at the mines, where he really needed to be.

"Right" Jacob nodded thankfully, "Flora and Carter are fine they're son Tom is studying at some big school somewhere, and Ann and Cliff moved here to help at the inn with they're daughter…" Jacob trailed off going a little red,

Lupus sensed his blush and grinned, "so what's her name then?"

"Sapphire" Jacob muttered, then tried to change the subject, "so have you had any girlfriends since you moved?"

It was Lupus's turn to go red, "one…sort of…I don't know…"

"That sounds a little indecisive" Jacob smirked,

"Aren't you well educated all of a sudden?" he meant it to be a tease but couldn't help being a little puzzled,

"There's that new law from the city about setting up town run schools all over the place," Jacob sounded a little annoyed, "so now we have to go and be taught by Carter four times a week, it's so boring!"

"I heard something about that over on the island" Lupus nodded, "I don't know why you can't all trot over to that church in Mineral town, that's what me and Chelsea used to do, twice a week or something like that?"

"Yeah some of us older ones like me, Sapphire and Jane used to do that, but apparently we have to go here now"

Lupus hated to pull himself away from the catch up but knew he had to go and see Carter. "I might see you round" he waved, turning from Jacob to hurry over to the dig sight.

The dig sight, there'd been some mention of it, he remembered the story his parents had told him about the time that Flora had been attacked in the mines by some large man in a purple suit, maybe Carter knew who that was, and that person knew something.

But when he asked Carter the question after their greetings Carter shook his head, "we did know who he was" Carter paused, "but he's dead now"

Lupus looked disappointed, "however," Lupus looked up in hope as Carter spoke again, "your father did mention some guy called Timothy a lot, he's our mayor but he's away at the moment visiting some island,"

"what!?" Lupus looked at Carter wide eyes,

"he's visiting some island at the moment" the aged man repeated,

"shoot!" Lupus growled, "I've got to go now bye, give my best to Jacob and the others," and before Cater could try to persuade him other whys Lupus was gone.


	21. Missing and Makeing up

"You wanted to see me?" Natalie stood in his kitchen, the winter had brought need of warmer clothes than the ones she'd been wearing previously. She now had a long sleeved pink jumper, and long dark brown skirt.

Pierre could tell her look was suspicious but she looked a little more trustful, her eyes wisely were not trying to meet his but more out of a sign of respect rather than her feeling uncomfortable.

"You wanted to see me?" Natalie repeated. One big sign of her trust was that she'd actually come here in the first place, she wouldn't last ten minuets as a player, Pierre let these thoughts swim through his head they almost seemed to justify what he was about to do.

"Natalie…" He began moving a little closer to her "…I'm sorry," with that apology he sprung at her; Natalie managed to block the knife he'd been cradling behind his back, but still felt him pin her to the wall.

"What are you doing!" Natalie hissed, pushing all her strength against his wrist to hold the knife away from her chest,

"I-I need to kill you" Pierre stammered, he'd never felt so unsure about something in his whole life, usually killing felt great, it gave him a sort of rush to see people scream, and cry, and beg on the floor.

Natalie glared back defiantly, still pushing with all her might, "why?" she asked, although her expression was tough her voice was shaking slightly,

"because…" Pierre struggled to find how to put his reason into words, "I'm losing focus" he explained hoping she'd understand,

"focus?" Natalie felt her strength faultier a split second but held it back strong again,

"Even if I left here it wouldn't work" Pierre gave a small chuckle, bending down his head to rest on her chest listening to her heart beat tick by, "I can't forget about you, how dad even managed to leave my mum for so many years I don't know?"

Natalie took a sharp intake of breath as she felt her jumper dampening, he was crying? She shook her head as if it was an allusion, but his shoulders were trembling,

"I've got to kill you though," his voice sounded normal like nothing was out of the ordinary though tears were falling fast, he still had his head against her chest, the knife hand still struggling against her block with the same unalterable strength.

"Pierre…" Natalie's voice had softened, he felt her arm beginning to rest, "I'm sorry," tears were falling down her own face now, "I shouldn't of tried to get involved I can see why you didn't want me too now," Natalie's voice trembled but she had a brave look in her face. She let go of his wrist, "you can kill me if it'll help"

It was those last words that got him 'if it will help'? But it wouldn't and he knew that, he now realised the true problem of the situation, he couldn't live without her, he'd never wanted to keep something so safe in his life. He'd always tried to remember back to his early childhood to the days where he could feel emotionally, but nothing had ever arisen but pain and anger from his last emotion after his father had been killed, but now he knew what it must of felt like.

He let the knife drop from his hands in defeat, there they stayed; Natalie flat against the wall with both arms by her side, eyes shut ready for the blow, and Pierre his head still against her, and his hands either side of her still pinning her against the cool tiled kitchen wall.

Days could of passed and neither would of noticed, if it hadn't of been for the knock at the door, for the first few knocks they ignored it, but when they knocked again louder and more franticly, Pierre pulled himself away. He kissed Natalie lightly on the cheek before going to answer the door.

Mark stood there, Chelsea was hidden behind him quivering a little with fear, and Alisa was behind her even more terrified.

"What?" Personally Pierre wanted to be rid of them as soon as possible. He'd held his hand up to Natalie as he opened the door signalling her not to speak or move.

"Chelsea's brother Lupus has gone missing" Mark explained, Pierre caught the meaning in his words and looked Mark in the eyes briefly to give the message, 'I didn't kill him if that's what you mean'

"No I haven't seen him" Pierre shook his head, then he thought, should he tell Mark, even more importantly should he say it with those two present. "The Diary" Pierre spoke, hoping Mark got the message,

"What diary?" Chelsea asked, coming out from hiding a little, Pierre opened his mouth only to have Mark slam him hard in the face with the side of his arm,

"Mark!" Chelsea exclaimed just loud enough to hide Natalie's gasp. Pierre ran a finger along his upper lip, tasting blood; he then swung back up just as quickly as he went down returning Mark with a punch to the head.

Chelsea screamed, her and Alisa moved back quickly. Mark gave a small hiss, the two looked ready for a full fight to the death. Under normal circumstances this wouldn't be the case, but both were pretty wound up.

Pierre had removed his hat and had his dark eyes trying to make contact with Mark's.

"Stop please" Alisa begged, unable to abide fighting of any sort,

"Shut it Goddess girl!" Pierre snapped, not taking his eyes of Mark, Alisa stumbled a little hurt she wasn't used to be spoken to like that.

Mark flew at Pierre again only to be neatly thrown aside, Pierre's nails catching the side of his face, Mark returned the favour by kicking Pierre in the jaw from his position on the floor.

"Stop" Chelsea's voice was barely audible over the fighting. Both were covered in blood and still tearing carnivorously at each other.

Pierre finally managed to seize Mark by the collar holding him steady as he raised his fist for a final blow, Natalie was about to intervene but she knew she'd never get there in time.

Then everything stopped, Chelsea had pushed both boys away from each other. "I know okay!" She snapped, "I'm not stupid!"

"Know about what?" Alisa asked innocently,

"Alisa go check with Denny about whether Lupus took a boat out" Chelsea ordered without turning; she wasn't looking at anyone, and Alisa obeyed pretty hurriedly.

"Chelsea…" Mark swallowed,

"I know, I've known for ages, maybe even longer than dad," Chelsea gave a small laugh, "Darryl always said I was gifted," Chelsea lowered her arms and took a deep breath certain now that they weren't going to try again. "I don't like to boast but I'm more than that, I'm a genius, and a genius who's not only playing The Game but a born player as well, I'd be scared if I were you," Chelsea looked up and gave a stunning smile "so no more fighting okay?"

"Did you know about us then?" Pierre asked,

"Well I had my suspicions, but you were so scary you had to be one, and Mark…well, he actually questioned me about it months ago," Chelsea gave a small laugh, "I'm a good liar"

For a moment Mark looked shocked then he relaxed and walked up to her, "Goddess, I love you" he smiled, bringing her to him for a kiss.

Pierre cleared his throat, "can I go now? Or rather can you clear off?"

"Right sorry" Mark apologised, to giddy with happiness to realise who he was apologising too.

Pierre closed the door again sighing deeply.

"Wait, Number one, Chelsea and Lupus are born in players, Number two, don't start fights and three, how long have Mark and Chelsea been together no one told me!"

"Well it's like me and you, keeping a low profile especially seen as she has Lupus for a brother"

"Judging by that you should be more worried about her" Natalie smirked.

Pierre grinned, a menacing look in his eyes as he came towards her; when they were level he leant down to face her; he'd pulled his hat on after the fight so it was resting again on his blond hair. "Love you" he smiled,

"Love you too" Natalie grinned, letting him come in to kiss her again.


	22. Truth without

Alisa almost gave a small whoop of joy when she caught sight of Lupus on the ship heading for the island. She'd decided not to tell him about the fight currently going on, that would be one thing that would send him into a rage, and she preferred it when he was in a good mood.

"You're back" Alisa grinned, running towards him and hugging him the moment he left the ship, he grinned and hugged her back,

"Missed you lots" Lupus held her close,

"I thought so," Lupus and Alisa sprang apart, Denny was smirking and looking over at them; his arm was hooked through Lanna's. "Though isn't that against her vows?"

Alisa went bright red, remembering what had happened that night before Lupus had disappeared. She knew she was braking her vows by being with him, even enjoying his company in the way she was.

Lupus grinned back and Denny, "mind your own business," there was a force behind the smile that was impossible to miss,

"Sorry mate" Denny sniggered, leading Lanna away.

"Sorry about him" Lupus apologised,

"It's fine" Alisa muttered but it had brought her to contemplation. "Lupus I need to go and think about something I'll see you later okay?"

"Sure" Lupus nodded a little surprised but he knew that this moment had been coming.

He watched Alisa go; back over the sand and back through the entrance to town, it was probably best after all he had things to do as well.

Lupus caught sight of Mark and Chelsea walking away from E. Town on his way, he decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Is Timothy still here?" He asked, looking at Chelsea, though Mark knew the question was referred to him too,

"As far as I know" Chelsea nodded, then she tilted her head on one side, "why?"

"I'd just like to pay him a visit" Lupus excused himself and shot past the two of them in the direction of the hotel.

"You don't think he's…" Chelsea trailed off, Mark nodded,

"Do you want us to follow him?" He checked, keeping Lupus in view,

Chelsea shook her head, "don't worry if Lupus knows about The Game he could be the biggest force to deal with." Chelsea looked worried but hopeful, "I know that Pierre's dad killed our parents but that wasn't him, revenge was taken on the person responsible, but revenge is stupid it just keeps going in an endless circle."

Lupus didn't even bother to knock on the door he just opened it with a flourish, Timothy looked up he'd been expecting him for fourteen years after all.

Timothy waited for the usual explosion of anger he or confusion he got from his usual visitors, but there was nothing. Lupus sat down neatly in the armchair opposite his, a business like look on his face.

"You gave me that diary right?" Lupus asked, taking the battered book from his pocket, showing it to Timothy,

"Well you're a bright lad aren't you" Timothy teased trying to spike a reaction, but Lupus didn't even bat an eyelid,

"You're the longest living player alive, right?" Lupus checked,

"That's right" Timothy nodded, his head on one side surveying Lupus warily, it had been a while since he had to do this with an opponent,

"What's the matter," a smirk crept onto Lupus's face "getting nervous?" The look Lupus was giving him now reminded Timothy a lot of the manic smirk that Pierre gave him sometimes, he hated that look.

Timothy shot from his seat to attack Lupus- not kill him just teach him a lesson. He felt his chest come into contact with a hard force field in his way pushing him back to his chair.

Lupus had one hand out lazily holding the force field up, Timothy reminded himself of who the boy's mother had been.

"Lets keep talking civilly shall we?" Lupus nodded. Timothy finally was finding out what it was like to be sat in a room with him.

"What is it you want to know?" Timothy smiled, sitting back in his chair again, trying to regain control of the conversation,

"My parent's deaths, Pierre's dad was responsible right?" Lupus checked, Timothy felt it would be wise to just nod at this point. "And, how old are you?"

"Just over five hundred and forty" Timothy replied eyeing him up to see if he could spot any sense of surprise, but there wasn't and if there was Lupus hid it well.

"I'm not just going to sit back and let you ask questions for nothing" Timothy smirked, deciding to regain control, this time careful for what to expect.

Lupus got to his feet shaking his head in a disappointed way, "We were having such a lovely chat till that moment"

"I think it's best you leave" Timothy suggested motioning to the door, Lupus nodded and turned towards it, then turned back again,

"So you're not going to tell me anything more?" Timothy shook his head, "but the moment I leave you will hunt me, my sister and Alisa down and kill us?"

There was a pause then, "why not?" Timothy smirked, "you're obviously to much trouble and your sister's know about The Game for a long time, hey and it's great fun to kill off Goddess supporters." The usual line to follow this was; 'don't you dare hurt them _slam of door_' But it didn't.

Lupus was shaking his head again, "you've lived long enough"

"Excuse me?" Timothy stared at him he couldn't of heard him right, this little kid who couldn't of been playing more than two days despite being born into the main family.

Lupus closed his eyes muttering words quietly under his breath; Timothy laughed, "you can't kill me, I'm invinsa…"

A dark shadow engulfed him, a dozen cold empty hands brushed over him moving him like a current towards two dark red slits, a low growling was coming from somewhere.

Lupus watched Timothy twitch on the floor before his eyes rolling back into his head and he lay still. The oldest player of The Game had been finished off by a twenty one year old, only one and a half days a player.


	23. Love?

Lupus turned his head to the door without a second thought, now for Mark. Lupus had the feeling that something had been going on between the two of them for sometime though before he hadn't had the courage to stand up to his younger but dominant twin.

He knocked into Charlie on the way, he paused Charlie was clearly upset, "What's wrong?" Lupus asked the ten year old,

"Have you seen Eliza?" He asked, trying to look past Lupus's shoulder in case she was there,

"No" Lupus admitted, "why don't you try Gannon, he must know,"

Charlie whimpered a little, "but Gannon is scary"

"Well buck up some courage then" Lupus sighed, he was in a bit of a hurry, Charlie opened his mouth as if to add something but Lupus had already gone.

Lupus felt bad about leaving Charlie but who knows what that creep was doing to his sister, obviously if he could kill the so called 'most powerful player' without batting an eye lid Mark would be a push over.

Winter was almost over Lupus noted as he strolled past the farm he'd have to call Denny and Vaughn back soon.

He pushed the door open with one fell swoop of his hand; Mark and Chelsea were sitting at the kitchen table talking quietly, the two of them sat up straight when they saw Lupus.

Mark narrowed his eyes already able to sense the conformation in the air, Chelsea could feel it too but she placed her hand on Mark's calming him down again instantly,

"Lupus calm down" she ordered,

"Timothy's dead" Lupus smirked, his eyes still fixed on Lupus's, Lupus flinched a look of disbelief on his face, "so you'll be nothing," Lupus took a step forward.

Chelsea sprung to her feet now, Mark would fight alright but he would know there was no chance he could win now. She stood in-between the two of them.

"Lupus please don't hurt him" she begged, measuring up the chances of how he would attack; if it was a physical attack, she was faster than him and could easily block it, but if he used his magic there was nothing she could do.

"Why not?" Lupus sounded genuinely confused blinking his emerald eyes at her blue ones,

"I love him, and he loves me there is nothing you should be worried about" Chelsea argued, making the decision that Lupus would definitely use magic,

"A thing like that doesn't know what love is!" Lupus yelled, his eyes glinting in preparation to attack,

Mark got shakily to his feet, he knew he couldn't win in a fight, so he'd try Chelsea's method: Argument.

"How do you know that?" Mark asked, his eyes fighting not to look away from Lupus's; even though the main line family couldn't hurt you by looking into your eyes it was a sign of respect to those above you.

"It is true what you said in that before I didn't know what love was, but Chelsea… I really love her and I will do anything to protect her!" Mark shouted the last bit the full force of his meaning in his voice.

"You just got close to my sister to find out what our family knew" Lupus continued, but there was a sense of his argument thinning,

"If I only wanted that I would of asked, I asked her once just after I'd met her; she's a brilliant liar by the way" Mark couldn't help adding, smiling a little, "but after that it never crossed my mind"

"I'm not really all that interested in this Game thing" Lupus shrugged, "I don't care what I know and what I don't, if I pick something up then sure I'll remember it, but why go round killing wanting answers right here and now, after all don't we have eternity"

"It's a race" Lupus explained, "many will do whatever they can to get ahead very quickly, they die very quickly, the best are those who are clever and sneaky"

"Like you?" Lupus pressed,

Mark hesitated, then nodded, "yes, like me."

Alisa crouched down beside the Goddess pond stirring her finger in the calm waters.

"Goddess, help me" she prayed, "I'm so confused, I love him but… I know I shouldn't I am held by my vows to you, what should I do?" Alisa watched her tears splash into the water sending ripples along the surface.

Alisa covered her eyes suddenly, a bright light was emitting from the centre of the pond, when it cleared Alisa felt someone move her hand from her eyes, Alisa looked up at the Goddess who smiled happily at her.

"I've been waiting for you to come and visit me" The Goddess admitted; she was beautiful with long emerald hair, deep blue eyes and a glow that seemed powered by her smile.

"You have?" Alisa looked surprised but stayed where she was enjoying the warmth that was flowing from the Goddess before her,

"You have taken an interest in my Grandson?" The Goddess asked,

"Your Grandson!" Alisa couldn't help but jump to her feet now, The Goddess laughed a magical sort of laugh,

"Yes" The Goddess nodded, "so, would it really be a crime if you married him, of course the priest hood may not understand, but I will, and you can continue to love me as much as you'd like through him, after all my blood runs through his body…" She paused, "with some contamination." By this the Goddess was referring to Lupus's mother.

"Take good care of him" The Goddess smiled, already being enveloped by the bright light that had brought her,

"I will" Alisa promised.


	24. A New Year

The School that Felicia and some of her friends had been setting up was finally ready for the start of the new year. The islanders had been keen to see their children get a descent education with out having to go to far.

She and the other islanders had been informed of Eliza's decision to attend a well known boarding school on the mainland, but the school was still filled with many children very quickly.

"I don't know…" Alisa looked at Lupus uncertainty, the two were stood outside the newly constructed school building near the inn. Lupus gave her a small kiss and prompted her forward,

"don't worry, you'll be perfect" he assured her. Alisa had expressed to Lupus a secret desire she'd had to teach young children about the Harvest Goddess she knew of a similar system in Mineral Town that Nathan had told her about.

So far the school staff consisted of: Julia, teaching animal care, Lanna, music, Sabrina, language and maths, plus a few other islanders that taught specialist subjects. Taro was keen to help out although he wasn't to keen on getting up and teaching.

"Dad?" Charlie looked up from his breakfast, it was the last day before the new year, Julia and Elliot had planned their wedding for today, so Chen was currently dusting down an old suit he kept in the cupboard for emergencies, he looked up when Charlie spoke,

"What is it?" Chen paid careful attention to his son's face that was contorting between confusion and anger,

"Why did Eliza choose to go to another school? Not that I care, because I don't play with her anyway, Mat, the head of our gang says girls are stupid anyway…"

Chen sighed, putting the suit down on his bed and making his way over to his son, he patted him on the back, "boys and girls go through this faze every now and then, you'll see Eliza again though, she'll come back for holidays"

"I won't want to see her even then" Charlie argued, swallowing the last spoonful of his cereal before charging into his room to get changed.

Chen shook his head worriedly, he was pleased Charlie had made new friends but he couldn't help feeling slightly wary of some of them, especially this 'gang leader' Charlie was always talking about with such idolatry.

He met up with Gannon on the way to the wedding, Gannon informed him that Eliza had already started school on the mainland, and it was a shame she wasn't here.

"It's an all girl's school isn't it?" Chen asked, remembering that he'd been told a while ago but couldn't quite remember the answer,

"That's right" Gannon nodded, "I can't help but feel at this age it could be a little damaging for young girls to have no knowledge of boys"

Chen nodded in agreement, "there aren't really that many girls around here either are there, and defiantly not ones of Charlie's age"

"Well she'll be back for the Summer holidays" Gannon smiled, looking cheerful again, "she'll have loads to tell all of us I'm sure, maybe she'll be here for Lanna and Denny's wedding, I heard they were planning on getting married then."

The Wedding was being held in the meadow, and by the time they'd arrived it was to find the place already alive with atmosphere and decoration.

Chelsea and Natalie, Julia's bridesmaids were standing around with Pierre and Mark laughing about some joke, Lupus, Alisa and Nathan were having a conversation; no doubt trying to explain the reason why Alisa was breaking her chastity but not quitting the church, Lanna was pointing things out to Denny explaining how she'd plan their wedding.

"Come on you two" Felicia arrived out of nowhere with Mirabelle tugging the two over to see the wedding cake the two of them had made.

There was very much the feeling in the air of a new year starting, with a fresh start, especially for Pierre and Lupus who were slowly becoming more accepted into the community, even if they still were avoided a little, but it was the way the two of them preferred it.

"So I was visiting this old bugger in the city, and he took one look at me and said, your no player you're one of that lot from the messed up apartment block on the estate" Pierre recalled, the other three burst out laughing,

"go on, what did you do?" Natalie grinned, clinging to his arm to support herself,

"I took off my hat and he gave a sort of laugh like I was just some snot nosed kid trying to impress him, then I looked at him for a split second, you should of seen him whither on the floor, but it was even more funny when he got up he was all 'I'm so sorry sir, please don't hurt me!"

They all spluttered with laughter, anyone else listening on their conversation would of found it monstrous what they were laughing about, but all player's had a slightly blood thirsty streak, even the calmer ones like Natalie and Chelsea.

"I almost wish I got on better with your brother" Mark smiled, looking over at Lupus, "he'd be a laugh to go into town with, what with his magic and all, shame he doesn't like a bit of sport though," he sighed, shrugging but Chelsea looked thoughtful,

"why don't you try and be friends with him then? After all that would make him a little more lenient to letting you into the house, the hotel beds are uncomfortable," Mark gave a small blush at the last statement, Pierre sniggered,

"I bet you and Natalie haven't even done it once!" Mark retorted, now Pierre went red with embarrassment and irritation,

"See" Mark smiled evilly, while Chelsea glared at him, giving an apologetic look at Natalie, but then found she wasn't there.

"Mark that went to far!" Chelsea scolded, indicating to Pierre that Chelsea was gone, Mark saw what he'd done immediately, his face turned serious,

"Sorry I forgot about…that." None of them mentioned anything to do with Thomas anymore; how he was killed, what he did, or whom he did it too. Even if Lupus was willing to talk about it none of them would want to listen, but Lupus after his informal of what he'd done spoke no more of it.

"Baka" Pierre sighed, giving Mark a swift punch round the face, before turning his back on them and racing into the crowd to find Natalie.

Chelsea helped him up, turning him so she could see his cheek but Mark turned back smiling a little, "it's fine I deserved that, and we both know he could do worse." Chelsea nodded thankfully,

"I hope Pierre finds her before we need to get changed," Mark's grin broadened,

"I hope it looks good on you," Chelsea blushed thankfully, "how difficult are they to undo?"

Chelsea eye twitched, she glared daggers at him, "Wah! Sorry, all I meant was it's a little unfair if the bride is the only one enjoying he night"

"I forgive you" Chelsea beamed hugging him, "but we're not using the floor again"

"fine" Mark sighed, hugging her back, who'd of thought it would of ended up like this when he met her.

"Natalie?" Pierre pushed another person aside in his search, they glared after him but didn't move to do anything against it.

He found her sat on the handrail of the bridge leading to the jungle near the edge of the meadow. He sighed a sigh of relief coming to stand next to her. "Mark tends to blurt things out he doesn't mean" Pierre began, turning his head away from her, some moments were still awkward for them, they mostly occurred when they were alone.

"It's fine" Natalie told him, "I just overreacted." Pierre noticed how tense her body was, and how her face was turned away from him.

"Natalie look at me," she shook her head stubbornly, he prompt himself onto the bridge rail, taking her chin with his thumb and index finger turning her to look at him. She had silent tears in her eyes; not at what Mark had said but at sheer memory. "I'm sorry" he apologised, kissing her,

"what for?" Natalie asked when he pulled away,

"I should have been there" he pulled his hat further down to cover his eyes, "but I wasn't I got you into that"

"Pierre…" Natalie stood back on the bridge, Pierre followed her, "it's not your fault!" Tears spilled from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest, "don't ever, ever say that again" she ordered, sobbing hard.

There was silence, he didn't know what to say to her, the PA went off somewhere in the distance: "Would the final bridesmaid please make her way to the changing rooms,"

"I'd better go" Natalie pulled away, wiping her eyes,

"I'll see you later" Pierre nodded, he still looked startled and his words came out almost faintly.


	25. Home

_Four Years later_

"Hey Charlie" Matt beckoned Charlie over to where he and the rest of the gang were crouched in the playground.

The school had been up and running a good four years now and the younger generation of the island were well into the flow of things.

"Hi guys" Charlie grinned leaning over to see what it was they were all hiding, Matt pulled him lower to the ground hurriedly,

"Don't let any of the teachers see!" He hissed, giving Charlie a slightly nasty look, the other boys tutted at him following Matt's lead, Charlie shrugged he knew he always agreed with Matt too, it was just the way a gang worked.

Matt let it pass and showed Charlie what it was they'd been hiding, Charlie felt an immediate blush jump to his face as his eyes came into contact with the magazine. "How did you get that?" He stammered, somehow unable to take his eyes off the half naked woman on the front cover.

"Simple" Matt grinned, "my dad sends them over from the mainland, mum tries to throw them out but she can't really be bothered," there was a slight sound of a boast in Matt's voice, the usual chorus of 'You're so lucky' and 'I wish my parents were like that' sounded all around him.

Matt had been Charlie's best friend since he was twelve, he'd had another friend before that, a girl, Eliza but he hadn't seen her since she secretly left for boarding school, she was meant to have come back for the summer but she kept getting invited to friend's houses or to stay with her mother. Charlie would of liked to admit he hadn't thought of her since but he knew he'd be lying.

"So what are you doing for summer brake?" Matt asked, giving Charlie a playful poke in the ribs, Charlie smirked giving him a punch back,

"Don't know, probably hand around with you guys as usual," he shrugged, for the last four years every summer he and the rest of the gang had followed Matt around the island watching and sometimes helping him cause havoc. They always stayed away from the farm and Pierre's house but the rest of the island was their play place.

"You'll never guess what I heard," Peats, a small chubby boy, with dark brown hair and a rather red face spoke, giving a small chuckle as he did,

"What?" The other boys leaned around him excitedly, Peats was usually the first of them to hear any interesting information,

"You know how the girl closest to our age is still only ten…" he began slowly, grinning at the anticipation on the other boy's faces, "well you remember that girl who Charlie used to hang around with?" They nodded, "well, she's officially coming back to join the school on the island!"

Jaws dropped open, no one but Charlie could particularly remember the self centred, blond, cute girl but her being a girl was enough.

"That's great" Matt gave a big thumbs up, "of course" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I won't be sharing." There was a loud protest from the other boys except Charlie who had gone strangely quiet. "What's wrong Charlie?" Matt leaned into his face questioningly,

"N-Nothing" Charlie stammered, stepping back hurriedly he knew that look in Matt's eye, it was a suspicious warning.

When school finished Charlie waved to the rest of the gang at the street corner, he lived lower down in town most of the others lived with their families at the inn or hotel.

He bumped into Lanna on his way down the path, she was one of the young pretty girls that the boys often would glance at in wonder, holding long discussions about her various sizes. Most of the women the age group above them were still in their early twenties, and only two were actually married, though Pierre, Natalie, Mark, Chelsea, Lupus and Alisa were technically paired, but none of them seemed all to keen on the marriage idea.

"Hey Charlie have you heard the news?" Lanna asked, grinning happily, Charlie remembered that Lanna and Eliza had always got on well so no wonder the older girl was excited too.

"About Eliza coming back you mean? Yeah I heard" he tried to look like he didn't care but a strange anticipation and excitement was building up within him.

Lanna nodded slowly looking thoughtful before putting a hand on his head and ruffling his hair; "just remember Eliza's the only sixteen year old girl on the island, it would be a good idea to look out for her," Lanna looked at him directly in the eye,

"Sure I will" Charlie stammered. He was taller than Lanna now so he could pull away from her quite easily. Four years had been good to Charlie; he had grown tall, his hair still stuck up in all directions but it had a sort of charm to it now. Many a girl on the mainland if they saw him standing there in his white shirt school uniform, with his bag held casually over his shoulder may of swooned.

"That's a good boy" Lanna smiled, moving past him up the road probably to visit her friend Sabrina.

Charlie didn't go home right away, he'd sort of adopted a traditional visit after school to Gannon's, he knew that Gannon had missed his daughter terribly, Charlie still remembered how excited Gannon had been when he first could afford to send for his daughter to live with him.

"Gannon?" Charlie called, Gannon wasn't stood in his normal place at the counter, though Charlie supposed, it wasn't a normal day for any of them.

"Charlie!" Gannon beamed when he saw him, he'd just emerged from the back door leading to a small house like accommodation where he lived, "I'm just making up Eliza's bed, this is so exciting," the gorilla like man was grinning broadly. "My little girl, at last," Gannon beckoned Charlie behind the shop.

Eliza's room was perhaps a little plainer than it had used to be; Gannon had prepared a large double bed in the centre of the room, with a white blanket over the top, at the foot of the bed was a table with a carefully placed vase filled with roses.

"When's she coming?" Charlie asked, examining the room to please Gannon, although he felt a little awkward at doing so,

"on the boat tonight" Gannon clapped his hands together in joy, "you and your dad must be there to meet her of course, bring any of your other friends if you want too." With that Gannon ushered Charlie from the house and closed the door to finish his preparations.

Something at the back of Charlie's mind that remembered Lanna's words decided it might not be a good idea for his friends to come along, besides Charlie felt some sort of claim to this moment after all he had been her friend even longer than they'd heard about her.

Eliza took in a deep steady breath, it wasn't that she was nervous, but it was the first time she was returning home in a long time. She knew her father of course would be pleased to see her, but would anyone else remember her…

Perhaps Charlie…. No, why would he, when she'd left he was under the impression that she was as much beneath his notice as the worms that he had his new friends had often eaten for a dare.

She examined herself in the mirror of her cabin, they should be landing anytime soon. Her hair was still the same soft curly blond, her blue eyes had possibly become a little darker with age; she wore a white shirt, with a short red skirt that she had bought at the port before catching the ferry.

Her stomach was turning with fear, excitement and a touch of sea sickness. Maybe other girls had come to the island since she'd left? She felt a little bad about leaving her friends at boarding school, but the home sickness that had been gnawing away at her all this time had finally become to much.

"We have reached land, passengers unboarding please come to the top of the ship" an announcement was made over the ship's speaker.

Eliza breathed in again one last time, before clasping her suitcase tightly in her hand and making her way to the ship's deck.

She down from the top of the ship, five people were stood down there; she recognised her father immediately, then Lanna and Denny, the other looked like Chen, though she couldn't quite remember what he looked like, then a boy about her age. Eliza gasped, it couldn't really be…

Everyone ran forward to greet her as she quitted the ship, apart from the boy who held shyly back.

"Come on" Gannon motioned him forwards, the boy swallowed fixing his eyes anywhere but on her,

"Long time no see eh?" He smiled a little. That was an image that Eliza had never forgotten; the slight smile that Charlie always used to give when he didn't want to admit she was right or beaten him at something.

"Charlie!" Eliza felt her eyes threaten with tears as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her for a hug, she felt Charlie unconsciously cling back, Eliza's tears dropping onto his shoulder. The whole climax of waiting and unease the two had felt fell in at that moment.

"Welcome home" he whispered, a knot still churning in his stomach, he could feel her chest against his, something that defiantly had not been there when she left.

The two pulled away from each other a little flushed with embarrassment but pleased too. "I really missed you" Eliza smiled, wiping her eyes,

Charlie opened his mouth, then shut it again before looking away, "I missed you too" he murmured just loud enough for her to hear it.

Lanna had been watching the view with excitement, threatening to cut off the blood circulation in Denny's arm she was clinging so tight.

"Denny…" She beamed, he sighed,

"Oh dear."

_Please review. There I skipped a few years, don't worry the original characters will be back again soon, I just wanted to kick start it with Charlie and Eliza's reunion; they'll play a little bit of a larger role in this half of the story._


	26. Akward

Although Eliza had now joined the island school with the others she found herself growing closer to Lanna. Lanna had used to play with her when she was younger and it seemed that four years had closed the gap enough for them to become proper friends.

Things had changed since she was last here. Eliza remembered the days when Julia, Chelsea and Natalie had all been really close, it seemed that after Julia's wedding though or maybe even some time before Chelsea and Natalie had merged into group with Mark and Pierre.

Lessons at the school were a lot easier than they had been on the mainland boarding school, but it was a lot harder to concentrate in a room with the only other school mates being boys.

The Boarding school had been all girls so Eliza was unused to all the noise and havoc boys seemed to be able to make.

"So Eliza how are you finding it?" Matt, a boy Eliza had taken an almost dislike to lent across his desk to talk to her, she ignored him turning back to her work. She faintly saw Matt narrow his eyes so she turned to look at something else.

"Eliza you can't ignore Matt like that" Charlie whispered, Felicia had placed Eliza in the seat next to him, something that had irritated all the other boys.

"Sure I can" Eliza shrugged, flashing him a quick grin, and for an instant Charlie saw the face of his friend that he'd played with so long ago, then it was gone, and he had to remind himself they were older now.

The school bell rang, and the teenagers grabbed their bags and flew through the door straight after Felicia dismissed them.

"You still coming over for dinner?" Eliza asked, catching up with Charlie by the lockers, Charlie's face turned a little pink behind the ears, that was another tough thing about Eliza she seemed to expect things to just pick off from where they left them, like they were kids again.

"Sure" Charlie shifted uncomfortably looking over his shoulder just in case Matt or someone who might tell him was hanging around. Eliza smiled, her eyes lighting up,

"Come on then," she gave his arm a playful tug, Charlie let her see a quick smile before he turned his guard on again.

"Why are you always so strange when we're in public?" Eliza turned to look up at him. The two were on their way back to Eliza's, their school bags slumped over their shoulders.

Charlie stared at her blushing, "because I'm a guy and you're a girl, and it's kind of weird at this age…" He trailed off at Eliza's irritated face, "I don't mean me!" He quickly corrected, "but the other guys, they think I'm trying to chat you up"

"So what if you were, why's it their business?" She asked, a look of annoyance on her expression, she reached out a finger and began playing with a lock of stray hair,

"Well we have a sort of gang with a pecking order, and Matt's in charge, and… Well…. He's sort of decided that he likes the look of you which means the rest of us aren't meant to spend any intimate time with you" Charlie explained, wondering how to put it across to a girl.

Eliza burst out laughing, she laughed so hard she had to stop and wrap her arms around herself as if she was going to split. When Charlie thought about what he'd said it did sound rather funny, he began to laugh too. By the time they reached Gannon's the two were red in the face and still giggling.

Gannon stared at the two teenagers in wonder, stepping aside to let them in. "Dinner wont be for a while" he told them,

"That's fine dad" Eliza called over her shoulder, "we'll be in my room," with that the door shut.

"You haven't changed a bit" Charlie told her, as she sat herself down on the side of her bed looking up at him,

"I have so" Eliza pouted, giving him a poke, Charlie poked her back. The next thing they knew they'd entered a serious poking and tugging battle, ending with the two of them falling onto the bed.

They lay side by side looking at each other, Charlie hesitantly moved his arm from his side and reached out his hand to stroke hers. Eliza blushed lightly, but she didn't protest.

"I'm sorry I went away" she whispered suddenly, "I really missed you"

"I did too" Charlie assured her.

There was a knock at the door and the two sprang apart like lightning, luckily Gannon didn't sense anything out of the ordinary despite the fact their faces were both bright crimson. "Dinner's ready" he grinned, leading the way through to the dining room, where a soft smell of dinner was lingering.

"I heard you're going somewhere?" Natalie stopped playing with Pierre's hair a moment. She was lying with her head resting on his lap, playing with a tuft of his hair like a cat. She had this suspicion because she'd also heard that from Chelsea that Mark was planning on a trip soon, Lupus was also leaving on 'business'.

"Probably" Pierre smiled, touching her arm gently to steer her up into a sitting position, "there's just been a big out break of news that's all, why, do you want to come?" Pierre looked at her quizzically,

"If I could" Natalie blushed a little, "Chelsea said Mark might take her, and we always hear stories of what you've done, it sounds like fun."

Pierre looked like he was thinking a moment, then shrugged and smiled, "Why not, we can hunt together"

Natalie's smile was so wide that it looked like all the happiness would burst from her, she kissed him quickly then hugged him, before jumping to her feet, "thank you!" She cheered excitedly, sprinting back down the main path, most likely to the farm to tell Chelsea.

Her Grandfather disapproved a little of Natalie and Pierre living together although they weren't married, and neither was showing particular signs of wanting too. Chelsea and Mark weren't married either, but Lupus wouldn't let Mark in the house now he and Alisa were married.

Lupus and Chelsea were saving up to pay Gannon to build them a proper house, even though Gannon said he'd happily do it for free, they (or at least Chelsea) were insistent that they pay the full price.


	27. Missed you

Charlie looked up from his locker hesitantly, he come face to face with Matt and the rest of the gang, Charlie leapt back a little, but found that the gang only moved with him.

"I hear you've been spending a lot of time with my Eliza?" Matt smiled, it wasn't in any way a nice smile,

"Well…" Charlie looked around quickly "we're friends, why shouldn't we, nothing's going on." Charlie felt Matt's fist clench round the scruff of his school shirt, he was lifted a little from the ground even though he could still just about reach the floor with the tips of his shoes.

"I hardly think that's true" Matt growled dangerously, "you're going to end it now, that's an order."

And for the first time in his life, Charlie burst out laughing, he'd remembered back to the conversation he and Eliza had the other day. Matt hesitated a little not used to this outcome when he was threatening someone.

"I'm not going to break friends with her" Charlie finally managed to smile through his laughter, "she's been my best friend long before I knew you." A few people had paused from the process of heading to the exit for home to watch the extraordinary sight.

Matt tried glaring at the crowd to make them back off, but it seemed that Charlie's bravery had spread a little to them as well. "If you don't then your life won't be worth living" he growled, dropping Charlie back to the floor.

"I'm going home now" Charlie turned round and started heading towards the door, the crowd parting before him. With barely a split second to go before the door Charlie felt himself pulled round again and a fist collide with his jaw, Matt looked ready to strike again but Charlie beat him to it, his own fist made contact with Matt's gut, enough to send him backwards.

"I'd like to leave now" Charlie spoke impatiently turning again, this time closing the door behind him.

As he walked the first few meters he felt on top of the world, but with every step he was coming closer and closer to earth. He'd most likely lost a load of friends that he'd had for years, Matt would most likely get him again later, and had he put Eliza in any danger?

If Matt thought that Charlie was in better standing than him for Eliza then he would act quickly and rashly.

"Charlie!" Charlie turned away from his thoughts and back to the school; Eliza sprinted out of the building unsure whether to look happy or sad, she decided on sad. "I'm so sorry about your friends" she apologised,

"It's fine" Charlie murmured, he hadn't realised that Eliza had been watching,

"I mean…" Eliza hesitated, "if you want to still be friends with them don't let me stand in your way, after all I abandoned you, they didn't," she looked away, a guilty shadow passing over her face.

"Eliza…" Charlie sighed, slipping his hand softly into hers, "I would never give you up for anything, but…" he paused, "Be very careful of Matt, he's rather dangerous, even the older girls are scared of him,"

"What can he do?" Eliza laughed confidently, I'm never alone with him, and I'm hardly ever on my own anyway"

"I know" Charlie admitted, "It's just a warning, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you," Charlie's face went a little red at the last point,

"Well you'll always be with me anyway" Eliza smiled, stopping still holding his hand; Charlie looked back, Eliza had let her hair fall over her eyes, she was smiling but he could see tears falling to the ground.

He moved forward, "Are you okay?" He put one hand on her shoulder,

"Just promise you'll never leave me" Eliza swallowed,

Charlie didn't even hesitate before answering, "never."

Eliza felt his hand slip round her back and pull her towards him, she suddenly found their lips together in embrace, she softened, placing her own hand on his shoulder to steady herself, she faintly heard him repeat the words, "never."

Natalie looked to Pierre for guidance, they were in the city on the mainland, towering skyscrapers stood all around them, blocking the moon from sight, though Natalie guessed this must be a good thing because they'd be harder to spot.

"We're heading for the penthouse of that apartment there" Pierre pointed at the second building along, "when we get to the top floor, I need you to hang about outside the door in case I need any help, which I probably will with this guy."

"Is he a player?" Natalie asked, walking casually along side him into the posh looking building,

Pierre shook his head, "no actually, but he knows he has something important he just doesn't know what," he gave a small laugh at this, "but it could be the final clue,"

Natalie looked at him wide eyed, "really? That's great it means you can bring back your father right?" Pierre nodded excitedly, his eyes lighting up for a brief moment, moments only Natalie ever saw.

The moment they entered the building they went into acting mode. Natalie pecked him on the cheek and the two laughed like a young couple up to no good might, Pierre held out a finger a motion for her to wait a moment. They'd done this act loudly to make sure all the attention in the lobby was directed at them as Pierre searched his pockets.

"I've lost them" he announced, looking annoyed, "what do we do now?"

"I'll sort it" Natalie put a soothing arm on his shoulder, smiling at the young man manning the front desk. She bounced cheerfully up to him, "My boyfriend here seems to of lost the keys to his apartment, you couldn't give us a spare could you?"

"The rules say that if you don't have a key then you can't go upstairs" the young man stuttered, looking Natalie up and down.

Pierre knew it was only an act, and one he had to keep up till they were actually outside the penthouse door, but he couldn't help wanting to punch the man's face in, or worse.

"Please" Natalie pulled a playful pout, any player seems to have an unearthly charm about them that people find hard to resist, and Natalie was putting all this charm into effect. She leaned in close to him and whispered, "my boyfriend always goes to sleep early, what's your room number?"

The young man looked taken aback, his face turning bright red, he looked around carefully before handing her the master keys, "bring them back when your done, and my room is number 34."

"I might see you later then" Natalie smiled, winking flirtatiously before heading back to Pierre.

They had to keep the act up all the way up to the pent house, just in case any of the guests that saw them had to take witness statements.

When they finally did reach the top floor Natalie shivered, "I feel a little sorry for that guy but he was looking down my top a little to much," one look at Pierre's face and she changed her tactics, "no more than any other guy we've tricked though" she corrected herself.

Pierre motioned for her to move back before knocking once on the door and opening it. The young dark haired man looked almost like he'd been waiting for them, he sprang into action the moment he saw Pierre, seizing a bag next to his bed and diving out of the window down the fire escape.

"Natalie, hurry down stairs I'll meet you there" Pierre shouted back into the hallway, "we're going to have to hunt him."

Pierre leapt out of the window himself following the terrified man down the metal stairs. He met Natalie outside the apartment door, she'd dropped the keys on the desk on her way out. The two nodded and separated, rushing down alleyways, their ears almost twitching at the sound of his running footsteps, they could even smell the sweat on his brow.

"We've got you now" Pierre grinned leaping from one alleyway to the other where the man had taken a wrong turning, he began running back when he spotted Pierre again, only to find the path blocked by Natalie.

No one could hear his screams above the traffic.


	28. Accedent

Lupus crossed the room in three long strides his mind racing furiously, Chelsea sat by watching him from the sofa, a look of irritation and impatience on her face.

"Lupus if you don't know what you're going to tell me can I go?" She sighed, getting up finally; she'd had to put off meeting up with Mark, Natalie and Pierre to listen to what ever her brother so desperately wanted to tell her.

"Wait!" Lupus put out a hand to stop her, "I know what it is I want to tell you, but…" He trailed off licking his lips thoughtfully, "I don't know if I can trust you…"

"Why not!" Chelsea demanded, the reason becoming clear, "Lupus you're being ridiculus, we're twins there is no stronger bond!"

Lupus smiled at her putting up a finger to silence her, "but there is," he spoke slowly, "love, you might just tell Mark everything I tell you now."

Chelsea hesitated, her own mind beginning to think; Lupus was right, would she tell Mark anything he told her, could she trust herself?

"I'll tell you anyway" Lupus shrugged, "if you tell him that's your problem,"

"Lupus you don't have to tell me… Is it something to do with The Game?" She couldn't help but ask the question she'd been wanting to ask since he'd told her he wanted to speak with her.

Lupus nodded slowly, looking over his shoulder as if he thought they were being watched.

"I found the prize" he whispered; Chelsea leapt back,

"What!" She screamed, more with shock than anything else, Lupus glared at her, she quietened her voice before speaking again, "Where? I mean, What? How?" So many questions had risen, she wanted to know the answers to them all.

"Shhh, sit down and let me explain it all," Lupus forced her back to her seat without even having to touch her.

When Chelsea was silent and listening intently he began.

"I've done a bit of digging around in Forget Me Not, quite literally, including speaking to some of dad's old friends. As soon as I gathered what I needed to I hurried back here to see Alisa…" Before he could continue Chelsea rolled her eyes,

"We do murder, you befoul nuns, I wonder which is worse?" She teased, Lupus glared at her clearing his throat irritably,

"She's going to stop being a nun" he smirked, looking pleased a moment before turning back to the topic, "but that has nothing to do with this. I needed her to show me to the Goddess pond, where I met with the Goddess, she told me it used to be hidden with her but dad took it off her and threw it into the sea," Chelsea gave a small gasp at this point looking horrified,

"So it's somewhere at the bottom of the sea!" She spluttered,

"No" Lupus shook his head, "let me finish. As I was saying, she told me dad threw it into the sea. Alisa was confused by our conversation but chose not to pursue. Eliza and Charlie found that body years ago, remember?"

Chelsea nodded, a nasty and sickening thought striking her, her face must of shown it because Lupus gave a sort of grimace.

"Yes, that was our father."

The girl went pale, gripping at the sofa material for comfort, tears beginning to seep from her eyes.

"Hush," Lupus bent down beside her hugging her tightly, and for the first time in years both twins clung to each other in comfort, tears flowing from their eyes.

Chelsea pulled back wiping the tears with the back of her hand, choking a little with surprised laughter,

"Just to think when we were younger I was the one always in control, the dominant twin if you like, now look at me,"

"Your still the clever one" Lupus sniffed, brushing his own tears away, "so maybe you can work out the rest, all I know is that the treasure is no longer under the sea."

Chelsea nodded, "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

She set to work on her hunt for the treasure, pacing around the island, looking at maps and visiting the grave dug for their father; she didn't even spend time with Mark anymore, something he wasn't to fond of.

"Chelsea…" He'd managed to follow her to the beach on the fifteenth day, she was looking out at the waves making notes in a small book. She jumped when she heard him, freezing to the spot, she didn't trust herself around him, Lupus had been right, she wanted to tell him everything.

"Mark" she managed to choke, trying to replace her shock with pleasure, he wasn't convinced. He moved towards her slowly watching her body language carefully with his eyes; she was shifty, that was unusual, she also seemed to be stuffing that book out of sight!

Mark made a lunge for it at the same time that Chelsea pulled it back, the two fell with each other onto the sandy floor, Mark on top of her. His face was close to hers tickling her features with the cold breath that felt so normal to her.

"Your avoiding me" he whispered, suspicion dripping from his voice, his eyes narrowing. Chelsea knew that he loved her but how far would he go if he found out she knew something about the prize; would he extract it from her then kill her?

Chelsea felt her breath increase as she felt his hand slip beneath her shirt to rest on her heart, he hadn't done this in years, he felt the girl beneath him swallow as he looked down on her, she looked just like one of his victims; Mark shook his head quickly, but he had to remember she wasn't.

"Are you hiding something from me?" His voice was smooth and casual, something about it made you want to tell him the truth anyway, but Chelsea fought against it keeping her mouth tightly closed while thinking of what to say.

"Yes" she finally had to admit quietly, knowing he'd be able to tell anyway. Mark nodded, his expression turning a little colder.

"Why have you been hiding something from me?" The next question had a dangerous tone, his fingers felt sharper where they rested on her chest,

"Because I promised I wouldn't, please Mark isn't that enough?" Chelsea felt herself begin to struggle away from him, the situation was growing dangerous, his eyes were sparking, while his face seemed to change from it's young appearance into one you may see on a predator cheated of it's pray.

"Has it got anything to do with The Game?" He was whispering in her ear again, a small thrill running through him as he felt her shiver.

"No" Chelsea replied before she could think, Mark let out a low hiss of fury,

"Lying!" He hissed, bringing his other hand to stroke her cheek, his nails felt sharp as knives as they caressed her skin. "Why are you lying to me?"

When Chelsea didn't answer again he fully lost his temper, wrenching her to her feet by the front of her shirt shaking her violently.

"Don't lie to me!" He bellowed, Chelsea held her silence, glaring defiantly back at him,

"Mark get a hold of yourself!" She snapped, her voice shaking a little how ever much she tried to stop it. He licked his lips in a twitchy sort of way, he looked no where near as terrifying as Pierre but very close to.

Mark ran one hand down her side to her hand that still held the book tightly.

"Give me the book Chelsea" he smiled, his voice sickeningly sweet, without waiting for her to reply or refuse he pulled it from her grasp, pulling his lips roughly to hers before throwing her to the ground.

He opened the book skimming through it then he turned back to Chelsea, "What does it all mean? You've just drawn maps and wave currents?"

Chelsea got to her feet her eyes cold though it was clear she hadn't lost herself to his madness; the gift of being in the mainstream family. "I will never tell you!" She snapped, "I don't ever want to see you again, I hate you!"

At her last words Mark froze, his expression changing a split second back to the Mark's she knew, it looked puzzled, confused and hurt; but it was gone quickly. Chelsea felt herself lifted again brought eye to eye with him. Mark smirked, "you don't mean that,"

"Yes I do!" With that she pulled back and slapped him, the next coarse of events happened very quickly.

Mark felt his fingers tighten together like a blade, then he thrust forwards at her chest, Chelsea gasped, her face paling, looking at him with large frightened eyes.

"No!" Mark felt his anger sweep away immediately, he pulled his hand from her chest pressing it at the wound trying to stop the bleeding. "What have I done!"

Chelsea managed to smile at him, a kind forgiving look in her eyes, "you didn't mean it" she managed to cough, clutching at him for support, unable to bring herself to look at the wound.

"No, I-I've done this to you" he stammered, holding her tightly to him, not caring that her blood was gushing down his front. "You were right" he sobbed bitterly, "you should hate me!"

"Hush" Chelsea smiled, reminding herself a little of her brother, "I still love you…" She had to stop talking to splutter blood from her mouth, filling Mark's heart with terror.

"As for the plans…" Chelsea winked, "I can't not tell you that's why I was avoiding you, but now you're here…. All the currents of the world lead to this island, anything that ever enters the sea always ends up here, that was what was planned when The Game began, this island is the final hiding place of the treasure…" She had to stop to cough more but pressed on, "…The place where the currents run that are strong enough to carry that weight have to be the ones that run through the farm and forest, washing up in the n….nor… north of the forest!" She gasped, jerking forwards, Mark steadied her.

"I don't even care any more!" He sobbed, kissing her not roughly like he had done in anger, but in a way to display the emotion he had never felt; true love and passion colliding into one. For a moment she kissed him back then fell limp, her life stained red on the sand and his clothes.

_Yeah, I'm feeling a bit cruel leaving you on a cliff hanger like that. But I'm just saying that we've almost reached the end. I'd be interested to know how anyone felt it might end. _

_Please review._


	29. Almost the end

"So..." mark spun round fixing his eyes in the direction where the voice was coming from.

Shadows were beginning to loom over the island as the sun set lower in the sky, Mark could just about make out a dark face hidden by a tall hat.

"Pierre!" Mark couldn't help to keep the bitterness out of his voice, Chelsea still lay limp in his arms, Pierre didn't care; he stuck a neatly white gloved hand out of the shadows to extend to the blond haired boy.

"You have something I want," even though Mark couldn't see his face he was pretty sure Pierre was grinning that manic grin that reached all the way to his cold eyes,

"Take it!" Mark snapped throwing the notebook at him, if he chose to follow what the instructions Chelsea had given him, he felt his knew enough not to need the notebook.  
Pierre peered at him suspiciously from where he stood, he didn't for one minuet believe that Mark had given up his chances of winning, and they after all these hundreds of years were almost there.

Pierre turned studying the notebook carefully, Mark watched him with equally suspicious eyes. There was a long silence broken only by the sounds of turning pages. Then Pierre and Mark both moved so quickly they were like lightning, both racing to the finish line.

In the farm and Pierre's house something stirred within the two sleeping occupants, a similar event that was occurring all round the world. Players were waking, stopping what they were doing, all of them to run, go as fast as they could to that place they knew they had to be.

"You're never going to win this," Mark could see Pierre's face clearly now; if Pierre had been mad before it was nothing to how he looked now, Mark would go as far to say he didn't even look human.

Mark picked up his pace; they knew where they were going.

"Sneaking off without telling us?" Lupus appeared alongside Mark at the same time Natalie drew level with Pierre. Mark and Pierre didn't have time to demand why the other two were there, somehow only one thought, one desire was burned into their minds, driving them crazy.

They arrived at the top of the mountain on the north of the island only to find they were not the only ones there, hundreds of people stood by hissing and fighting with each other; Natalie found herself falling behind but Mark, Lupus and Pierre moved through the crowd passing before them, spitting with fear.

"This many of us" Lupus muttered, looking round, out of everyone he seemed to have the most level head. He blinked suddenly, realisation dawning on him, "Where's Chelsea?"

Pierre gave an amused laugh, whipping round to face the young farmer, "She's dead that's what, and I saw who did it," Pierre howled with laughter again, his drawn back grin showing a set of pure white fangs, his eyes glowing red; Lupus noticed that even Mark seemed to look a little odd, were his eyes just a little red around the edges? Red with tears yes, but something else.

Maybe…What did he look like!  
What was this reaction; everyone was only one step away from foaming at the mouth, but… He felt his own heart begin to race, some of these people may have been alive a hundred years or more how long had they waited?

"Don't you want to know?" Pierre shrugged turning away again, staring intently at where the cliff vanished, "I could tell you anyway…"

Mark put up his hand to stop him, "when I find out who it was I will kill them but for the time being we want no more fights than we have"

"Your no fun" Pierre shrugged, giving them one final look before yelling out to all those assembled there, "Well, What are you waiting for!" He stared round at their faces; everyone had stopped fighting to look at him,

"We can't" someone muttered from the crowd, Pierre's ears twitched then he pounced into the crowd, everyone gasped and backed away as Pierre dropped the dead figure to the floor drawing his knife out of them steadily in an almost loving way.

"Well I will" he breathed, turning to face the end of the cliff he ran and jumped, after taking a long deep breath Mark followed, then Lupus, the many of the others. They plummeted towards the ice cold sea.

With an almighty crash all those that had jumped fell into the sea, its sharp fangs piercing at their bodies, the waves like a hand trying to hold them under. Pierre managed to resurface spotting his target he began to swim, channelling his energy with excitement and adrenalin.

Dripping with water he walked his way through the shallows onto the sandy land that lay under the mountain side. A few others had managed to join them, but even fewer that had jumped.

He stepped forward not wasting any time, immediately he was thrown backwards into Mark, a figure was emerging out of thin air, in the light that was producing from his levitating figure, he had soft brown hair and matching eyes.

"My name is Jake" he introduced bowing in greeting, his eyes flicked up again a malicious look buried deep within them, "though of course you should already know that, I sense I have a descendent amongst you?"  
Lupus stood forward looking the mist like figure in the eye, the man scratched his head studying Lupus carefully, "I give up, I lose track, how many down the line are you?"

"You're my great grandfather; the rest of the family is dead" he spoke with bluntness though his voice shook slightly,

"Any old player's from the pub?" Jake looked around with disappointment, "not even that pretty girl?"

Now Pierre moved forwards, "she was my mother, my father was Gourmet"

"Gourmet!" Jake recoiled back a look of startled disbelief on his face that would have been comical had it not been for the situation they were in, "pretty girl? Fat man?"

Pierre bared his teeth but held back.

"Oh well I should probably tell you what the reward is" Jake shrugged, "though I warn you, only one of you can claim it…"

_Wow this chapter kind of felt depressing to write, maybe because I'm watching Pandora hearts…_


End file.
